El valor de su existencia
by Dedicatus256
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si Kamijou Touma nunca hubiera existido? ¿que ocurrió con sus amigos y todas las personas que él salvó? En este mundo no existen los héroes -Parte 2: "El dios de la muerte"
1. prologo

**Buenas a todos, he decidido empezar este nuevo fic, se que mis prologos siempre son cortos pero lo mejor vendrá después, este es apenas un pantallazo de lo que sera esta historia, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Un mundo donde la ciencia y la magia coexisten.

Ciudad Academia es el cuartel general del lado de la ciencia. Está ciudad posee una tecnología 20 o 30 años adelantada respecto al resto del mundo. Poderes psíquicos son creados mediante el uso de drogas e hipnosis, de esa manera el cerebro de una persona puede ser modificado para obtener su propia realidad personal.

Pero existe un poder en Ciudad Academia cuya naturaleza es desconocida. La misteriosa habilidad única permite cancelar cualquier fenómeno sobrenatural, aunque nadie sabe como es que funciona, por lo que su usuario es clasificado como un simple nivel 0.

El 'Imagine Breaker' Kamijou Touma era considerado un fracaso. Tan solo era uno más de los tantos inútiles que no habían podido desarrollar algún tipo de poder Esper.

Sin embargo, Kamijou Touma nunca se lamentó por ello. Debido a su mala suerte, Kamijou se había involucrado en situaciones donde siempre estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Pero fue gracias a eso, que él había podido salvar a Himegami Aisa en la escuela Misawa Cram, a las Misaka Imouto del 'experimento', incluso acabó con la tercera guerra mundial con tan solo un puño y tomó al mundo entero como su enemigo para salvar a una sola chica.

Para aquellas personas que lo conocían, tan solo el nombre de 'Kamijou Touma' era digno de respeto. Pero por otro lado, ese mismo nombre generaba odio y malicia en el otro lado del mundo, es decir, el lado de la magia. Muchos magos de todas partes del mundo veían a Kamijou Touma como un enemigo y al mismo tiempo una amenaza.

/

Una sombra se mueve por las oscuras calles de Ciudad Academia, si bien los sistemas de seguridad son del más alto nivel, los magos siempre encuentran un lugar por donde colarse a la ciudad.

Su objetivo no es simplemente eliminar al joven conocido como Kamijou Touma. La cábala, a la cual pertenece este mago, tiene un objetivo mucho mayor.

Las acciones que Kamijou Touma había causado no desaparecerían simplemente con su muerte. Parecía haber un grupo, que reunía a tanto integrantes del lado de la ciencia como del lado de la magia, conocido como la 'Facción Kamijou', el cual cada vez cobraba más importancia.

Por lo tanto ésta cábala mágica había decidido ponerle un alto.

"La posición de las estrellas es la adecuada" – exclamaba una fina voz femenina en medio de la noche – "Comenzando la preparación del hechizo para borrar la existencia de Kamijou Touma de este mundo"

* * *

><p><strong>Para todos aquellos que ya han leído mis anteriores fics, bienvenidos de nuevo. Para aquellos que leen por primera vez un fanfic de mi autoría, bienvenidos.<strong>

**la premisa de esta historia es un mundo donde Kamijou Touma nunca existió, así que ¿como sería tal mundo? ¿que pasaría con los demás personajes que han interactuado con nuestro Kami-yan? esas preguntas se responderán en los siguientes capítulos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**y aquí estamos, llega el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten y no olviden de dejar sus criticas que seran bien recibidas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El mundo a su alrededor que él no pudo proteger<strong>

Kamijou Touma, sin lugar a dudas, era alguien desafortunado. Pero esto iba mucho más allá de su desgracia habitual.

Un grupo de gamberros lo estaban persiguiendo por las calles de Ciudad Academia con la intención de asesinarlo. Para saber como es que nuestro protagonista se enredó en una situación como esta, es necesario regresar en el tiempo.

***_Hace algunas horas_***

"Parece que no hay nadie en la sección de carnes, vegetales y otros ingredientes" – Kamijou se encontraba haciendo las compras, si no alimentaba al pozo sin fondo conocido como Index, seguramente su cuerpo terminaría con marcas de mordidas por todos lados – "Por otro lado, la sección de platillos completos parece ser muy popular ¿es qué acaso ya nadie cocina para si mismo en estos días?" – El chico de pelo de punta reflexionaba para si mismo mientras decidía comprar suficientes vegetales para una semana, ya que eran muy baratos ese día.

Kamijou salió de la tienda sosteniendo las bolsas del supermercado con ambos brazos. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio para preparar la cena fue testigo de una escena que solía repetirse mucho en Ciudad Academia. Un grupo de delincuentes estaba acosando a una indefensa chica, lo cual era algo que Kamijou Touma no podía permitir.

La chica parecía ser más joven que Kamijou, su edad debía rondar entre los 11 o 12 años, llevaba su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y su rostro estaba temeroso frente a la situación por la que estaba pasando.

"Oh así que aquí estabas" – Kamijou Touma se hacía presente en el escenario y tomaba el brazo de la chica – "Lamento los problemas que les puede haber causado mi hermana menor" – decía Kamijou mientras se dirigía al grupo de delincuentes – "bien, vámonos"

Kamijou rápidamente sacó a la chica de ese lugar pero los delincuentes no se la iban a dejar fácil.

"Oye" – Gritó el que parecía ser el líder – "¿Qué es esa mierda de la hermana menor? Está claro que ustedes dos no se parecen en nada"

Kamijou comenzaba a sudar frio, su actuación había sido descubierta. Pensándolo mejor, era demasiado evidente que no guardaba parecido alguno con esa chica en primer lugar. Uno de los delincuentes se acercó a Kamijou y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

"Solo queríamos divertirnos un poco con esa niña" – exclamó el líder – "así que vete antes de que las cosas se pongan feas ¿has entendido cabeza de puercoespín?"

Kamijou seguía sosteniendo el brazo de la chica, de ninguna manera iba a soltarla y dejarla en manos de este grupo de pervertidos. Los delincuentes al notar que Kamijou no parecía querer abandonar a la chica comenzaron a sonreír de manera macabra mientras sacaban sus cuchillos.

Si bien el joven conocido como Kamijou Touma tenía un extraño poder que residía en su mano derecha, de poco servía en una situación como ésta. Los delincuentes eran 8 y estaban armados, claramente Kamijou se encontraba en desventaja.

"Por aquí, Onii-chan" – de repente Kamijou escuchó una dulce y suave voz femenina y sintió su brazo siendo tirado por alguien más.

De repente, la chica a la cual quería proteger, lo estaba arrastrando para escapar de esos maleantes.

Luego de correr por unos minutos, finalmente Kamijou Touma y la chica que estaba siendo acosada, lograron perder de vista a sus perseguidores.

"Ufff" – Suspiró aliviado Kamijou – "Parece que los perdimos"

"¿Te encuentras bien, Onii-chan?" – Preguntó la chica – "Realmente eres alguien increíble, por lo general nadie se acercaría a ayudar en una situación como esa"

"Bueno, no es como si solo pudiera haberte ignorado" – Kamijou Touma no podía evitar actuar como un héroe, su sentido de la justicia no le permitía desconocer a alguien que necesita ayuda.

"Muchas gracias, Onii-chan, por cierto mi nombre es Hana" – decía la chica presentándose – "Me gustaría agradecerte por haberme ayudado"

"No es necesario" – dijo Kamijou, a él nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza ayudar a los demás solo para obtener algo a cambio, así no era como actuaba Kamijou Touma.

"Por favor, Onii-chan, solo ven conmigo un momento" – insistió Hana – "Conozco un buen lugar"

Sin que Kamijou pueda protestar, su brazo ya había sido tomado por Hana y otra vez la chica comenzó a arrástralo. Las luces artificiales comenzaban a encenderse, dado que ya acaecía la noche en Ciudad Academia.

"Oye ¿hacia dónde me estas llevando?" – preguntó Kamijou, pero Hana no respondió.

Luego de andar por media hora, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Kamijou parecía sorprendido. La chica llamada Hana lo había llevado hasta el patio de ferrocarriles en el distrito 17, donde una vez había luchado con el Esper más poderoso para acabar con el 'experimento'.

"¿Q-qué estamos haciendo aquí?" – preguntó un confundido Kamijou.

"Lo traje aquí tal y como prometí" – Hana ignoró la pregunta del chico con pelo de punta. Su actitud claramente era sospechosa, además ¿Con quién se supone que estaba hablando?

"Buen trabajo" – una voz provenía de la oscuridad – "Ahora lárgate"

Sin nada más que decir, la chica que había arrastrado a Kamijou a este lugar había comenzado a alejarse.

"Oye espera" – Kamijou trataba de detener a esa chica.

"Déjala, ella ya ha cumplido con su trabajo" – la dueña de esa voz ahora se mostraba ante el chico de pelo puntiagudo – "Gusto en conocerte, Kamijou Touma"

Evidentemente todo había sido una trampa con el único de traer a Kamijou Touma a este lugar, el escenario final del 'proyectó cambio nivel 6'.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Preguntó Kamijou levantando su guardia.

"No es necesario que te diga mi nombre, de todos modos tú ya eres historia"

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" – Kamijou Touma se sorprendió, sin previo aviso, una especie de círculo apareció bajo sus pies – "¿Esto es magia?"

"Si" – exclamó la maga – "El solo hecho de tu existencia es algo bastante problemático para nosotros, así que, desaparece 'Imagine Breaker'"

Con una fuerte luz de color violeta, el círculo mágico se activó.

/

En un cierto dormitorio en el distrito 7, una joven monja de cabello plateado y ojos de color verde, caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación. Su estómago no paraba de quejarse y no había indicios de que pudiera calmar su apetito en lo inmediato.

"¡¿En dónde rayos se metió?!" – Se quejaba la monja – "En cuanto vuelva voy a morderlo sin descanso"

"¿Morderlo, dices?" – La monja no estaba sola. Sentada sobre el kotatsu había una pequeña diosa mágica, la cual media tan solo 15 centímetros; miró con su único ojo de manera extraña a la monja que no paraba de quejarse – "¿A quién te refieres?"

"¿Cómo que a quien me refiero?" – Le respondió la monja llamada Index – "Es obvio que me refiero a…¿Are? ¿A quién se supone que iba a morder?"

/

"Onee-samaaaaaaa" – En uno de los dormitorios de estudiantes de la prestigiosa escuela media Tokiwadai, Shirai Kuroko se encontraba acosando a su amada Misaka Mikoto como de costumbre, la cual le respondió dándole una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

"Deja de estar molestando" – exclamó la nivel 5 #3.

"Siempre eres tan tímida para aceptar mi amor, Onee-sama" – decía una Shirai Kuroko que comenzaba a recuperarse del ataque de su Onee-sama – "Estoy muy preocupada, has estado muy distraída últimamente" – La nivel 4 teletransportadora le dirigió una mirada sospechosa a Misaka Mikoto – "¿No has estado pensando en ese caballero verdad?"

"¿P-p-por qué tendría que estar pensando en ese idiota?" – se excusó inmediatamente Misaka ante la pregunta de su kohai, pero su rostro denotaba mucha duda, sin duda su corazón latía con mucha fuerza cuando mencionaba a aquel 'idiota' pero por algún motivo, no podía recordarlo ¿Quién era ese idiota?.

"¿Onee-sama?"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?"

/

Kamijou Touma estaba tirado sobre el patio de ferrocarriles en medio de la oscuridad, las bolsas del supermercado estaban a su lado y su contenido estaba desparramado por el sucio asfalto.

El joven desafortunado se levantó rápidamente mientras derramaba lágrimas al ver el estado en el que se encontraban sus compras.

"M-mi preciosa fuente de proteínas" – Kamijou sollozaba mientras sostenía el cartón de huevos de 98¥ (uno por persona), todo su contenido estaba estropeado – "Maldición ¡¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí?! ¡Qué desgraciaaaaaa!"

Mientras Kamijou gritaba a todo pulmón, tomó el cartón de huevos y lo arrojó con mucha fuerza hacia un costado. No habiendo notado al grupo de delincuentes que estaba cercano a su ubicación, su desgracia quiso que esos huevos rotos terminaran en la cabeza de uno de ellos.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Kamijou ya estaba corriendo para escapar del grupo de gamberros. Era la segunda vez que estaba en una situación similar el mismo día, un nuevo record para su desgracia.

Kamijou corrió y corrió hasta finalmente perder a sus perseguidores. Pero sin dudas había algo extraño, no lo notó en un primer lugar dado que estaba demasiado preocupado por perder al grupo de gamberros que quería su cabeza. El lugar donde se encontraba era bastante desagradable, abundaban los edificios en ruinas, los cuales parecían estar abandonados hace mucho tiempo, el ambiente era bastante lúgubre.

"Esto no puede ser Ciudad Academia ¿cierto?" – Kamijou no sabía donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era haberse encontrado con esa maga.

Kamijou Touma siguió caminando, mientras avanzaba podía notar la familiaridad del lugar, sin dudas esto era Ciudad Academia, pero todo se veía tan….deprimente.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho aquella maga? ¿En qué nuevo problema se había metido Kamijou-san?

"¿oh? ¿Pero quién es este amigo?" – Mientras el desafortunado chico con pelo de punta se hacía estas preguntas una voz familiar entró en sus oídos.

"¿M-Misaka?" – no había dudas de que la chica parada frente a Kamijou era la #3 Misaka Mikoto, pero de alguna forma su imagen actual contrastaba con la biri biri que Touma conoce.

Su uniforme estaba desarreglado, su cabello revuelto, una corbata de origen desconocido estaba envuelta alrededor de su cabeza y lo que parecía ser una caja de sushi colgaba de una cuerda atada de su pulgar y dedo índice de su mano derecha.

"Oye ¿quieres divertirte un rato?" – exclamó una Misaka Mikoto la cual apestaba a alcohol.

"¿Has estado bebiendo Misaka?" – Kamijou le dirigió una mirada de preocupación – "¿desde cuándo comenzaste a beber? Ya te pareces a tu madre"

"No estoy *hip* borracha, no lo estoy, ¿no lo estoy? Jajaja *hip*"

"¡Claramente estas borracha!"

"Nyaaaah"

"¡Oye, no puedo entenderte si no hablas en un lenguaje humano!"

Sin más que decir Misaka Mikoto comenzaba a tambalearse, parece ser que había bebido demasiado y su mente estaba comenzando a nublarse. Al ver como la Railgun se desmayaba, Kamijou se apresuró y la sostuvo con sus brazos antes de que caiga al suelo.

"Maldición" – exclamó Kamijou – "¿Qué rayos ha pasado contigo biri biri?"

Mientras Kamijou la sostenía en sus brazos, los ronquidos de Misaka Mikoto resonaban por toda la calle vacía. Kamijou no podía dejarla simplemente así, por lo que colocó a la Railgun en su espalda y comenzó a caminar. No podía llevarla al dormitorio de Tokiwadai en ese estado, seguramente recibiría un severo castigo, por lo que solo quedaba llevarla a su propio dormitorio.

/

"(¿Qué rayos se supone que estoy haciendo?)" – Pensaba Kamijou mientras cargaba a una inconsciente Misaka Mikoto – "(Estoy llevando a una chica borracha a mi dormitorio, esto claramente es una situación sospechosa)"

Por alguna razón el ascensor no funcionaba, por lo que Kamijou no tenía otra opción más que subir las escalares hasta el octavo piso mientras cargaba a Misaka. Seguramente al llegar a su dormitorio, una muy furiosa Index lo mordería sin piedad, no solo no había llegado para prepararle la cena, sino que también estaba trayendo una chica en estado sospechoso a su dormitorio. Sin dudas esto era una situación desafortunada.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Kamijou tenía una sensación extraña, ¿el complejo de dormitorios donde vivía siempre había estado tan descuidado?

Finalmente llego a la puerta de su dormitorio, buscó su llave en su bolsillo pero no había rastro alguno, ¿acaso también había perdido la llave del dormitorio? Que desgracia; pensó Kamijou. Pero para su sorpresa, la puerta no tenía seguro, si bien era extraño por lo pronto era algo de buena suerte dado que podría ingresar a su dormitorio.

Kamijou entró lentamente y no podía creer la escena frente a él. No solo no había rastros de Othinus ni de Index sino que todo el dormitorio era un desastre, como si hubiera estado bastante tiempo deshabitado.

"¿Q-qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí?" – Kamijou estaba confundido, pero por lo pronto se limitó a colocar a Misaka en su cama.

"¿Qué rayos se supone que haga ahora? ¿En dónde se habrán metido Index y Othinus? Todo esto es muy extraño y parece demasiado como para tratarse de una simple broma"

La situación actual era demasiada extraña. Ciudad Academia no era como él recordaba, sin dudas esa maga había hecho algo extraño.

"Oye" – Una dulce vos cortó la línea de pensamiento de Kamijou – "¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?"

Misaka Mikoto había recuperado la consciencia, o al menos eso parecía, y estaba comenzando a quitarse su uniforme.

"O-oye, espera, espera ¡POR FAVOR ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¡DEJA DE QUITARTE EL UNIFORME!" – pronunció un alarmado Kamijou.

"jeje ¿Cuál es el problema?" – Decía Misaka en un tono travieso, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa – "Vamos, hagamos algo divertido"

"¡Espera Misaka! Este fanfic es de clasificación K, por lo que no puede haber escenas de este tipo ¡el autor tendrá problemas!"

Misaka ignoraba a Kamijou mientras seguía quitándose su ropa. Kamijou se apartó de ella y sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Escucha Misaka, voy a llamar a Shirai para que venga a buscarte, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos" – Dijo Kamijou mientras recordaba que la chica de coletas miembro del Judgment no estaba en su lista de contactos – "¿Podrías decirme su número?" – Pidió Kamijou.

"¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Esa idiota pervertida adicta al Yuri murió hace tiempo"

"¿Q-qué acabas de decir?" – Preguntó Kamijou mientras se sentía confundido, ¿Shirai Kuroko había muerto hace tiempo? Eso no parecía algo posible, además le molestaba el tono con el que Misaka Mikoto lo había dicho, casi que parecía no importarle. Por lo que Kamijou pensó que quizás era algo que solo había dicho debido a su estado de embriaguez.

"Realmente es un alivio que haya muerto, al fin logré librarme de ella" – Kamijou no podía creer las palabras de Misaka – "Solo era una molestia, igual que esos clones de mierda, me alegro que todas hayan muerto"

Al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de la Railgun, Kamijou Touma se acercó a ella y le profirió un golpe en el rostro con la mano abierta. El sonido del golpe resonó por toda la habitación.

"O-oye ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te gustan este tipo de cosas?" – fue la reacción de Misaka, que no perdía su tono travieso, ante el golpe de Kamijou.

"¡DEJA DE ESTAR BROMEANDO!" – Rugió Kamijou con furia – "¡¿Qué es eso de que Shirai Kuroko ha muerto?! ¿Cómo rayos puedes decirlo de esa forma? Ella era tu amiga, no hay manera de que pudieras estar contenta por su muerte ¡¿y qué hay de las Sisters?! Es imposible que todas hayan muerto ¿lo recuerdas? Yo fui quien detuvo ese retorcido 'experimento'"

"¿Cómo es que sabes del 'experimento'?" – El rostro de Misaka ahora lucia serio – "Además ¿Por qué rayos me hablas de esa forma? No te pases de amistoso conmigo, apenas nos conocimos hoy ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?"

La situación era cada vez más extraña. Shirai Kuroko y las Sisters habían muerto, a Misaka no parecía importarle y además se había olvidado completamente de él ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo en este lugar? Esto parece una pesadilla.

"¿Qué es eso de que detuviste el 'experimento'?" – Continuó Misaka – "La única que estaba al tanto de ello era yo, traté de detenerlo pero no pude, había decidido dar mi vida a cambio para proteger a esas chicas, pero en el momento de confrontar a Accelerator yo….yo…." – De repente la #3 comenzó a llorar – "¡Yo me acobardé! ¡Mi cuerpo no me respondía, estaba demasiado asustada! Soy….de lo peor, terminé huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas y dejé a esas chicas morir ¡YO LAS MATÉ!"

Luego de decir esas palabras, Misaka se desplomó sobre la cama y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Kamijou Touma estaba helado ante la confesión de la Railgun. Se supone que esto no había ocurrido así; el 21 de Agosto, Kamijou Touma había detenido el intento suicida de Misaka para acabar con el 'experimento' y el mismo se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla para derrotar al nivel 5 #1, conocido como Accelerator y había triunfado y logró ponerle fin a ese cruel y retorcido 'experimento'. ¿Entonces cómo es que Misaka lo había olvidado? No, más bien, es como si su intervención nunca hubiera existido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les pareció este primer capitulo? se que algunos esperaban que Misaka hubiera muerto en el asunto de las Sisters pero al final terminó por huir y sus hermanas no fueron salvadas. esto apenas comienza, en el siguiente capitulo Kamijou contará con un aliado inesperado, hasta la proxima.<strong>


	3. Capítulo 2

**y llega un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ahora veremos como se desarrolla este mundo donde nuestro héroe no existe ¿podrá Kamijou Touma encontrar alguna razón detrás de lo que está ocurriendo? disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Infierno de pesadilla<strong>

Mientras Misaka Mikoto dormía en la cama, Kamijou ocupó la bañera. Luego de que la Railgun cayera dormida, él había intentado contactar a todos sus conocidos a través de su teléfono celular pero ninguna de las llamadas había sido exitosa. Ya era demasiado tarde como para salir del dormitorio por lo que Kamijou decidió dejarlo por hoy.

Además debía ser cuidadoso, este ya no era el mundo que él conocía. Ciudad Academia se encontraba en un estado bastante sombrío, Shirai Kuroko y las Sisters habían muerto, y Misaka Mikoto se había convertido en una alcohólica; y esto era tan solo lo que él sabía, quizás muchas otras cosas habían ocurrido también. Todos los cañones apuntaban a esa extraña maga, sin dudas era la culpable de todo esto.

Mientras su cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, por lo tanto la prioridad en este momento era lograr, aunque sea, algunas horas de sueño.

/

Los rayos de sol, que atravesaban las ventanas sin cortinas, iluminaban el rostro de Misaka Mikoto, la cual, fastidiada, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

"Rayos" – La #3 levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y se tomó la cabeza con su mano derecha – "Que dolor ¿Cuánto bebí anoche?"

"Oh ¿ya has despertado Misaka?" – Exclamó un chico con peinado puntiagudo – "Realmente estabas muy borracha anoche, te parecías bastante a tu madre, jaja" – por algún motivo Kamijou estaba riendo.

Ahora que Misaka ya no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol seguramente podría tener una conversación seria con ella y aclarar los malentendidos de anoche, aunque eso era ser demasiado optimista y Kamijou lo sabía.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!" – Gritó una alarmada Misaka Mikoto que comenzaba a sentirse más y más nerviosa – "¿Y dónde demonios estoy?" – Misaka levantó sus sabanas y notó que solo llevaba su ropa interior, por lo que le dirigió una mirada mezclada de odio y miedo a ese chico con pelo de punta.

"¿Eh?" – Kamijou comenzó a agitar sus manos como si de alguna forma pudiera saber en lo que estaba pensando la Railgun – "N-no es lo que crees, esto es solo un malentendido, por favor dejar de emitir tanta electricidad"

Misaka Mikoto formó una gran cantidad de chispas y se las arrojo a Kamijou. Él solo se limitó a levantar su mano derecha y el poderoso ataque eléctrico fue anulado.

"¡T-t-tú!" – Misaka estaba sorprendida por ese resultado inesperado, estaba segura que iba a freír a ese pervertido, pero en ese momento la ira se había apoderado de todos sus sentidos – "¿te aprovechaste mí, no es cierto?"

"¡C-claro que no!" – Se excusó Kamijou – "Tan solo te encontré borracha y te traje hasta aquí"

Misaka no parecía confiar del todo en ese chico, le dirigió una mirada de duda mientras tapaba su cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama.

"Oye Misaka" – El rostro de Kamijou ahora lucia serio – "¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche?"

"¿de que estas hablando? Y además ¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

"M-Misaka ¿acaso no me recuerdas?" – Kamijou estaba confundido, anoche Misaka había dicho lo mismo, pero pensó que era debido a que había tomado demasiado – "Soy yo, Kamijou Touma"

"Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre" – dijo la Railgun con indiferencia – "No tengo la menor idea de quién eres" – hizo una pausa y continuo – "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que este aquí solo con mi ropa interior"

Los ojos de Misaka estaban llenos de furia. Si sus ataques no funcionaban entonces debía tomar otro camino, tomó todo lo que estaba a su alcance y se lo arrojó a Kamijou con violencia.

El joven desafortunado no tuvo más opción que huir corriendo del dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y finalmente abandonó el complejo de dormitorios.

Mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, Kamijou notó algo extraño. Ahora a plena luz del día podía observarse el deterioro del complejo de dormitorios, era claro que allí no vivía nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Acaso esa maga lo había enviado a un futuro apocalíptico? No, ese no parecía ser el caso, dado que Misaka tenía la misma apariencia de siempre, no se veía mayor, por lo que rápidamente descartó esa idea de su cabeza, aun así el panorama era desalentador.

Kamijou decidió ir hacia su escuela. Por más que faltaba poco para el comienzo de las clases, no había muchos estudiantes por la calle. En Ciudad Academia, donde el 80% de la población son estudiantes, era común ver una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas dirigiéndose hacia sus escuelas. Pero Kamijou solo podía ver unos pocos.

Al llegar a su escuela, Kamijou sintió un gran alivio al notar el mismo aburrido edificio de siempre, al menos su escuela estaba tal y como la recordaba. Atravesó la entrada y mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento del personal, de repente pudo observar un auto que estaba a punto de estacionar.

Era un modelo de auto pequeño de color verde brillante. Kamijou nota que Komoe-Sensei, que parece un estudiante de primaria, está en el asiento del conductor.

"¡Komoe-Sensei!" – Exclamó Kamijou mientras se dirigía hacia la pequeña profesora que estaba bajando de su auto – "Me alegro poder encontrarla"

"¿Are?" – Komoe-Sensei tenía una expresión de sorpresa mientras veía a aquel joven – "¿eres un estudiante nuevo? Deberías pasarte por la sala de profesores…¿te encuentras bien?"

Kamijou estaba totalmente pálido, primero Misaka Mikoto, y ahora Komoe-Sensei. Ambas no parecían estar bromeando, no parecían conocer al chico llamado Kamijou Touma.

Kamijou se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr mientras se alejaba de su escuela. Corrió por las calles a toda velocidad, aunque sin saber a dónde se dirigía exactamente.

"¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no pude ser!" – Gritaba mientras corría – "Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Qué clase de pesadilla es ésta?" – Necesitaba desesperadamente enfriar su cabeza, a este paso iba a enloquecer. Este no era su mundo, esta no era su vida diaria.

"Oye" – de repente una voz profunda se dirigía hacia Kamijou – "Tú, deja de correr"

Se trataba de una pareja de Anti-Skill, la fuerza de seguridad de Ciudad Academia conformada por profesores entrenados. Kamijou se calmó y respondió al llamado de los oficiales.

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela, chico?" – exclamó uno de ellos.

"….." – Kamijou jadeaba debido a todo lo que corrió.

"Oye" – de repente uno de los Anti-Skill llamó a su compañero – "¿recuerdas el informe de hace algunas horas? El de una chica que aparentemente fue acosada por un chico de cabello puntiagudo ¿no crees que él se ajusta a la descripción?" – dijo señalando a Kamijou.

"¿No sabrás algo al respecto, chico?" – preguntó el otro Anti-Skill.

Seguramente se referían al malentendido que tuvo con Misaka pero Kamijou sabía que no podría explicar su situación, estaba en otro escenario desafortunado. Por lo cual decidió escapar corriendo.

Debía descubrir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que no podía dejarse ser arrestado por Anti-Skill.

Naturalmente, Los miembros de Anti-Skill comenzaron a perseguirlo. Kamijou confiaba en sus aptitudes físicas, pero sus perseguidores eran profesores entrenados, no iba a ser una tarea sencilla poder quitárselos de encima.

Trató de moverse por los callejones pero no lograba perderles el paso, de seguir así, era cuestión de tiempo para que sea capturado.

"Oye" – una misteriosa voz parecía estar llamando a Kamijou – "Ven por aquí, de prisa"

Kamijou no estaba seguro de si hacer caso a aquella voz, pero no tenía otra opción si no quería ser capturado. Kamijou dobló en una esquina siguiendo las instrucciones y luego de unos minutos finalmente fue capaz de perder a la pareja de Anti-Skill.

"…" – Kamijou respiraba pesadamente, esa persecución lo había agotado; comenzó a girar su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a la persona que lo había ayudado. Pero no había nadie, tan solo había un pequeño gato.

Estaba cubierto por parches de piel marrón y negro sobre su pelaje blanco, sus ojos eran de un color verde amarillento y llevaba un collar rojo alrededor de su cuello. Kamijou Touma conocía bien a este gato.

"¿Sphinx?" – exclamó sorprendido Kamijou, mientras una triste y melancólica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – "Seguramente tu tampoco sabes quién soy ¿verdad?" – Kamijou apartó la mirada del gato calicó, parecía estar buscando a la persona que lo había ayudado – "¿Dónde estará esa persona? Me gustaría agradecerle"

"Yo fui quien te ayudo"

Kamijou volvió a escuchar esa misma voz pero no había pista de ninguna persona, siguió buscando pero no había rastro alguno.

"Estoy aquí, idiota" – La voz parecía sonar molesta.

Kamijou volteó su cabeza pero al único que vio fue al gato mascota de Index.

"Debo estar enloqueciendo" – Decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza – "Ahora estoy imaginando voces"

"¿Qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser?" – Kamijou se congeló, la misteriosa voz provenía de Sphinx – "¡Yo fui quien te ayudó!"

"¿estoy soñando, verdad?"

En ese momento Sphinx sacó sus largas y afiladas garras y arañó la cara de Kamijou. El chico desafortunado de cabello puntiagudo comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, tomándose el rostro, debido al dolor.

"¿Ya te convenciste que esto no es un sueño?" – preguntó el gato calicó.

"¡No era necesario llegar tan lejos!" – Protestó Kamijou – "Además ¿Cómo es que estás hablando? ¡Todo esto ya es demasiado raro! Denle a Kamijou-san un respiro"

"Cálmate, he venido a ayudarte, Kamijou-chan" – dijo Sphinx en un tono calmado – "Supongo que no eres lo suficientemente idiota como para no darte cuenta de que este no es el mundo en el que solías vivir"

"Siento que te estas burlando de mí"

"Eso Hago" – Respondió Sphinx – "Bien, ahora voy a explicarte cual es la situación"

"Espera un segundo, antes ¿podrías explicarme como es que mi gato puede hablar?"

"Bueno, no soy un gato cualquiera"

"¿qué?"

"No puedo darte demasiados detalles de quien soy, pero el hecho de que Index y tú me hayan encontrado no fue una mera coincidencia" – Sphinx hizo una pausa y continuó – "Desde ese momento mi misión ha sido vigilar tus acciones, pero debido a esta situación inesperada me vi obligado a interactuar contigo"

"N-no puede ser" – Kamijou estaba completamente sorprendido.

"¿Lo has entendido?"

"N-no me digas" – Kamijou aún no salía de su asombro – "esto es in-increíble, eres Doraem...

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IDIOTA! ¡NI SIQUIERA CERCA!" – Sphinx rugió como una bestia – "¡¿Qué de lo que te dije te hizo pensar que era Doraemon?!"

"Es que yo creí que…."

"¡¿Acaso te parece que soy un gato que viene del futuro?! ¡¿Cuándo dije que tenía una maleta transdimensional?!" – Luego de soltar sus últimos gritos, Sphinx finalmente se calmó – "Escucha, voy a explicarte que es lo que está ocurriendo, así que presta atención"

Kamijou asintió y el gato calicó se dispuso a comenzar con la explicación.

"Básicamente, este es un mundo donde Kamijou Touma, es decir, tú, no existe"

"¿Cómo?" – Preguntó Kamijou.

"Se trata de una magia muy poderosa, no conozco todos los detalles, pero parece que el culpable pertenece a una de esas cábalas mágicas de estilo dorado"

Kamijou sabía algo de aquello. De hecho, una conocida suya, Leivinia Birdway era la jefa de una cábala de estilo dorado, conocida como 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer'. Organizaciones como 'Necessarius', el sector 0 de la iglesia anglicana inglesa, existían con el fin de combatir con dichas cábalas.

"Ahora recuerdo, había un círculo mágico bajo mis pies cuando vi a esa maga" – Kamijou dirigió su mirada hacia su mano derecha, el 'Imagine Breaker'.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" – Dijo Sphinx – "¿Por qué se activó este hechizo cuando tengo el 'Imagine Breaker'? ¿Cierto?" – Kamijou asintió afirmativamente – "Bueno, es sencillo de explicar, el hechizo no se activó sobre ti, sino alrededor tuyo"

"Ya veo" – Kamijou entendía a la perfección las palabras de su gato. Cuando escapó desde un sargazo en la bahía de Tokio a Dinamarca junto con la diosa mágica Othinus, lo habían hecho utilizando un hechizo de teletransportación, pero lo que se movía no eran ellos, sino el mundo a su alrededor. Este era un caso similar – "Pero ¿Por qué llegaron hasta este extremo?"

"Bueno, te has ganado cierta fama en el lado de la magia, tu nombre figura en las listas negras de varias organizaciones mágicas"

"No sabía que era tan odiado" – Kamijou parecía deprimido.

"Si, de hecho, no me sorprendería que tu nombre fuera escrito en la Death Note de alguien"

Kamijou solo puso una cara de fastidió mientras pronunciaba su frase habitual 'que desgracia'

"Como no has existido nunca, todas aquellas personas que alguna vez salvaste, en este mundo no han podido salvarse, este es el resultado de lo que ves"

Ahora todo tenía sentido, al no haber existido, Kamijou Touma nunca había detenido ese cruel 'experimento', por lo que todas las Sisters murieron. Misaka Mikoto había tratado de detenerlo ofreciendo su vida a cambio pero según lo que había dicho ella, se había acobardado.

"¿Has visto el estado en que se encuentra Misaka Mikoto, verdad?" – Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, Sphinx tocó el tema que en ese momento pasaba por la cabeza de Kamijou – "Su historia es realmente lamentable, al no estar tú para detenerla, decidió ir a morir a manos de Accelerator, pero se acobardó al último minuto y huyó, por lo que los clones restantes fueron asesinados"

Kamijou no podía emitir sonido alguno, las palabras estaban en su boca pero no podía expresarlas.

"No solo perdió a sus hermanas" – Continuó Sphinx – "Su mejor amiga, Shirai Kuroko, murió mientras estaba en una misión de Judgment, un edificio se derrumbó y ella no pudo escapar. Debido a todo esto, Misaka Mikoto cayó en la oscuridad y solo encontró consuelo en el alcohol"

"No puede ser" – Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor de deslizaban por el rostro de Kamijou.

"Y eso no es todo, su madre, Misaka Misuzu fue asesinada por un grupo de Skill-Out, liderados por Hamazura Shiage"

Kamijou continuaba en silencio mientras el gato calicó continuaba relatando todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido en este mundo.

Orsola Aquinas siendo asesinada por las fuerzas de Agnese, muchos de los miembros de la amakusa, incluyendo a Itsuwa, y varias monjas de las fuerzas de Agnese, habían muerto durante esa misma batalla.

La tercera guerra mundial había causado estragos en todo el mundo, un tercio de la población había muerto y varias ciudades en distintas partes del planeta habían quedado hechas escombros. Otros problemas como la escasez de alimentos y las enfermedades también eran una moneda común.

Ciudad Academia no era la excepción. Luego del Daihaseisai un ataque desconocido había causado bastante daño a la ciudad y aun no se recuperaba del todo. Muchas escuelas y centros de investigación cerraron y la población decayó bruscamente.

La diosa mágica Othinus, al no poder encontrar a nadie que pudiera comprenderla, decidió llegar hasta algo tan extremo como el suicidio. Sin Kamijou Touma, una enorme serie de tragedias habían ocurrido.

Kamijou no tenía forma de saberlo, pero cierta Esper, que poseía el poder mental más poderoso de la historia, había 'asesinado' sus propios recuerdos y nunca volvió a ser la misma.

"Index" – Finalmente Kamijou rompió su silencio – "Dime ¿Qué ocurrió con Index?"

"Naturalmente, ella tampoco fue salvada" – fue la concisa respuesta de Sphinx – "Stiyl Magnus y Kanzaki Kaori borraron sus recuerdos. Ese alquimista llamado Aureolus Izzard intentó salvarla usando a Himegami Aisa para atraer un vampiro, como ya sabes, pero todo se salió de control y tanto Aureolus Izzard como Himegami Aisa acabaron muertos"

Las piernas de Kamijou perdieron toda su fuerza. El chico con pelo de punta cayó al suelo de rodillas, todo parecía mentira, ¿Cómo es que tan solo su ausencia había causado todo esto? ¿Era Kamijou Touma tan importante para el mundo? ¿Acaso, él ya no podría seguir afirmando que solo era un estudiante común y corriente de preparatoria?

"No te alarmes, Kamijou-chan, ya te he dicho que he venido a ayudarte. Me percaté del hechizo a tiempo y pude abrir una puerta hacia este mundo, aunque solo era un boleto de ida"

"No lo entiendo"

"Es simple, en este momento, este mundo donde tú solo eres un fantasma, convive con lo que diríamos es 'el mundo real'" – Sphinx explicaba en un tono calmado – "Dicho de otra forma, todavía hay una posibilidad de regresar"

"¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Debemos revertir el hechizo original, iremos al lugar donde se activó el círculo mágico, esa es la clave, una vez allí, regresaremos todo a la normalidad" – la voz de Sphinx se puso más seria – "Si no nos damos prisa, este mundo terminará superponiéndose con 'el mundo real' y lo reemplazará, en términos simples, este mundo se convertirá en 'el mundo real', y como tú solo eres un fantasma, terminarás desapareciendo"

Kamijou lo comprendió, pero no se asustó. Esto no era similar a la reconstrucción del mundo de Othinus; tan solo era una especie de mundo paralelo, lo que significa que 'el mundo real', su mundo, todavía existía y había una forma de regresar.

"Realmente, escuchar todo esto de mi gato es bastante extraño" – Kamijou clavó su mirada sobre Sphinx – "¿Quién eres realmente?"

"No te impacientes, Kamijou-chan" – Sphinx dice en un tono tranquilo – "Todavía esta historia no avanzó hasta el momento donde pueda revelar mi existencia, esta situación solo es una emergencia"

Kamijou no dijo nada y solo se limitó a sonreír, en serio, ¿desde cuándo su vida estaba llena de sujetos tan extraños? Aunque eso no le desagradaba del todo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿y bien, que les pareció? seguro más de uno se sorprendió al ver que el extraño aliado de Kamijou es nada mas y nada menos que Sphinx, bueno, en vez de meter un OC en la historia preferí usar un personaje que no haya tenido un rol protagónico en la serie, entonces pensé en el gato calicó, ademas en NT 11 apareció un perro que podia hablar y bueno, en el universo de To Aru todo puede pasar.<strong>

**Algunas aclaraciones respecto a este capítulo: La muerte de Shirai Kuroko, seguramente se habrán dado cuenta que murió en la pelea con Awaki y algunos quizas hayan pensado que al no haber salvado a index, el satelite que contenia el tree diagram nunca fue destruido y entonces el arco de los remanentes nunca debio haber ocurrido. Es cierto, pero si lo pensamos quizas al nunca haber salvado a Index toda la historia en adelante habria sido muy distinta de la original así que dejenlo pasar. Otra cosa, no hubo mencion al arco del daihaseisai, pero supongamos que oriana fue detenida por Stiyl y Tsuchimikado, si hubiera tenido exito en convertir Ciudad Academia en territorio de la iglesia católica entonces nunca hubiera habido tercera guerra mundial ni nada de eso. **

**¿que habrá pasado con Accelerator? ¿el experimento fue exitoso? por el momento esas preguntas no tendrán respuesta, tengan paciencia. en fin eso ha sido todo por el momento ¿lo han disfrutado? nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde Kamijou deberá enfrentar un gran obstáculo.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**El título ya dice todo así que sin más preambulos disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Dark Matter Vs. Imagine Breaker<strong>

Kamijou Touma y su gato calicó llamado Sphinx se movían a través de los callejones de Ciudad Academia. Aunque no tenían un destino en específico.

La idea por el momento era mantenerse en movimiento para no ser descubiertos, y una vez caiga la noche irían hacia el patio de ferrocarriles en el distrito 17 para regresar al 'mundo real'.

El motivo por el cual debían ser cuidadosos, era debido a cierto anuncio que circulaba por toda la ciudad.

Una gran cantidad de tableros electrónicos mostraban una imagen de cierto chico desafortunado con un peinado puntiagudo. Bajo esta imagen podían apreciarse las palabas 'Se busca'; no importa donde se lo mire, claramente Kamijou era tratado como un criminal.

A pesar del estado en que se encontraba, Ciudad Academia todavía ostentaba el título de 'Ciudad de la ciencia', por lo que su seguridad no era un juego de niños.

Entre los delitos que se le atribuían al desafortunado Kamijou, estaban el ser un intruso en Ciudad Academia, ya que su rostro, el cual había sido captado por algún satélite de vigilancia, no figuraba en ninguna base de datos de la ciudad; Eso resultaba algo obvio puesto que para empezar se supone que él ni siquiera existe en este mundo.

Siguiendo a través de la lista de delitos, figuraba el haber huido de unos oficiales de Anti-Skill, lo cual arrojaba ser cierto.

Pero lo que hizo erizar los pelos de la piel a Kamijou, era el último crimen que figuraba en la lista. 'Intento de asesinato de la nivel 5, Misaka Mikoto, se cree que el acusado intentó drogarla y llevarla a un edificio abandonado para acabar con ella'. Luego el anuncio finalizaba con enunciados como 'comunicarse con Anti-Skill o Judgment si llegan a verlo' o 'Cuidado, se sospecha que el criminal está armado y es extremadamente peligroso'.

"¡Esto es injusto!" – Se quejaba Kamijou – "Pareciera que estoy en la lista de los más buscados del F.B.I.; lo último ni siquiera es cierto, ¿Por qué querría hacerle algo así a Misaka?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es…" – Sphinx comenzaba su explicación – "Los altos mandos se volvieron bastante mezquinas con respecto a sus nivel 5 luego de la muerte del #1"

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" – Preguntó un muy sorprendido Kamijou.

"Oh es cierto" – El tono de voz del gato sonaba como el de alguien que recordaba algo importante – "Olvidé mencionarlo"

"¿Qué ocurrió con Accelerator? ¿Acaso él no se convirtió en un nivel 6 o lo que sea?"

"No" – Fue la contundente respuesta de Sphinx – "A medida que ese experimento continuó, Accelerator comenzaba a creer que lo que estaba haciendo podría considerarse como 'malo'"

Kamijou no dijo nada y dejo continuar a su mascota.

"Luego de acabar con la mayoría de los clones, Accelerator decidió dejar el 'experimento', ya no quería asesinar más Sisters. Aunque no todo fue tan sencillo como suena"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"Exactamente a la medianoche del 31 de Agosto, un virus extraño se apoderó de toda la red Misaka; Los clones que sobrevivieron enloquecieron y armaron un verdadero caos, por lo que optaron por eliminarlas a todas"

"No puedo creerlo"

"Accelerator perdió la vida tratando de proteger a la torre de control de la red Misaka, es decir, el clon número de serie 20.001, conocida como Last Order" – El gato hizo una pausa y continuo – "Al haber perdido al Esper más poderoso, la mesa de directores estableció medidas estrictas para asegurar al resto de los nivel 5, es por eso que la situación se ha vuelto de esta forma"

"Realmente este mundo está enfermo" – Kamijou tenía una triste expresión en su rostro.

Si alguien juzgara la situación desde una perspectiva externa, uno podría concluir que el culpable era sin dudas Kamijou Touma. Era debido a su ausencia que todas estas tragedias habían ocurrido.

"No tiene sentido culparte a ti mismo" – Sphinx parecía saber en que estaba pensando su dueño – "Tú no hiciste nada malo, de hecho, es gracias a que te la pasas agitando tu puño derecho como un loco que podemos vivir en un mundo de paz y tranquilidad"

"Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena un poco como si…." – Kamijou no pudo terminar su frase. Había problemas.

"¡Ahí está!" – Se escuchaba una voz a través del sucio callejón.

"Mierda, nos distrajimos mucho hablando" – exclamó alarmado Sphinx – "Es Anti-Skill, vámonos rápido"

"Si" – Rápidamente, Kamijou y el gato calicó comenzaron su escape.

Se movieron a toda velocidad a través de los callejones, pero siempre terminaban encontrándose con algún miembro de Anti-Skill, los cuales no dudaban en disparar al chico con cabello puntiagudo, con munición real. De más está decir que el 'Imagine Breaker' no era de utilidad en esta situación.

"Están por todos lados" – Se quejó Sphinx – "¿Realmente tenías que llevar a esa chica a tu dormitorio? Ciertamente eso es algo que se te da bastante bien"

"¡Cállate!" – Protestó Kamijou – "¡Solo trataba de ayudarla, ni aun con toda mi desgracia me imaginaria terminar en una situación como esta!"

"Parece que estamos acorralados, no tenemos otra alternativa que abandonar los callejones y movernos por las calles principales" – el tono de Sphinx revelaba su preocupación por la situación.

"¡Que desgracia!"

Kamijou y Sphinx cambiaron su estrategia y comenzaron a correr por las calles principales. Quizás en la Ciudad Academia del 'mundo real' podrían despistar a sus perseguidores perdiéndose entre la multitud, pero en esta Ciudad Academia eso no sería posible; Por más que no era un horario donde las calles solían estar desiertas, no podía verse una sola alma caminando por ningún lado, tampoco pasaban autos por la calle.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Silbó Kamijou – "¿Acaso se trata de un hechizo anti-personas?" – se trataba de una táctica usada por los magos para evitar civiles, pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

"No, es algo mucho más simple que eso" – contestó el gato calicó con preocupación – "Parece que los agentes de Anti-Skill han cercado esta zona, estamos en una situación bastante problemática"

"¿A qué te refieres? No veo ningún rastro de los Anti-Skill que nos estaban persiguiendo" – Dijo Kamijou en un tono relajado.

"Es precisamente por eso" – la preocupación no desaparecía en la voz de Sphinx – "Piénsalo ¿Por qué crees que nos rodearían y después dejarían de perseguirnos una vez que estamos a plena vista?"

"querían que viniéramos hasta este lugar" – Kamijou respondió con tono serio.

El gato calicó asintió. Kamijou y Sphinx estaban en una zona completamente aislada ¿Qué era lo que buscaban sus perseguidores con esto? Para desgracia de Kamijou esa pregunta no tardaría mucho en ser respondida. El ruido de unos ligeros pasos resonaba en los oídos de Kamijou.

"Que problemático hacer que el #1 venga hasta aquí"

El dueño de la voz era un chico con cabello rubio sucio hasta los hombros, llevaba un traje color granate oscuro y una camisa blanca desabotonada; sus labios formaban una sonrisa que reflejaba mucha arrogancia.

Kamijou alzó la vista y lo vio. Parado sobre el techo de un edificio de 2 pisos, estaba un chico cuyo rostro era familiar para Kamijou, pero en cierta forma, esa persona lucía diferente a como lo recordaba. Solo podía ver sentimientos negativos en esos ojos vacíos, como si mirara a todo el mundo hacia abajo.

"¿Así que tú eres el criminal que intentó asesinar a la Railgun?" – Preguntó el chico, sin esperar la respuesta de Kamijou – "Realmente no me desagradas, de hecho, odio a la Railgun, esa maldita mocosa es una molestia, pero verás, ordenes son ordenes, por lo que debo eliminarte, no me guardes rencor ¿sí?"

De pronto, una especie de capullo parece estar rodeando a ese chico, no, son alas. Seis alas como las de un ángel, lentamente, comienzan a crecer en su espalda.

Sin previo aviso, una poderosa estaca de color blanco es disparada hacia la posición de Kamijou. Él solo se limita a levantar su mano derecha y el ataque enemigo se desvanece.

"¿Huh? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" – El chico parece sorprenderse, pero no se lo nota preocupado – "Es extraño, mi ataque debió matarte sin problemas, entonces ¿Cómo es que aun estas respirando? Bueno no importa, supongo que debería felicitarte por estar de pie frente al gran Kakine Teitoku, el Esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia"

Kakine retoma la ofensiva y cientos de estacas afiladas salen disparadas con violencia hacia Kamijou, levantando una cortina de polvo.

"¿Qué te parece mi 'Dark Matter'?" – Kakine se sentía seguro de su victoria – "la 'Materia Oscura' que yo creo es materia que innegablemente no existe en este mundo, es un material creado por mi habilidad, que no puede ser clasificado por la ciencia"

El furioso ataque de Kakine Teitoku finalmente cesa pero no hay rastros del cadáver de ese chico.

"Supongo que habrá huido" – exclama con tranquilidad Kakine – "¿quieres jugar a las escondidas? Por mi está bien, entretenme un poco antes de que mate"

Kamijou Touma se había escondido en uno de los callejones para cubrirse del poderoso ataque de su enemigo. Unas gotas de sangre manchaban la manga izquierda de su chaqueta, al parecer una de las estacas había rozado su brazo izquierdo.

"¿estás bien?" – le pregunta Sphinx.

"Si, tan solo es un rasguño"

"Si hubieras estado atento, ese ataque no te hubiera hecho nada"

"…."

"Lo sé, seguramente te distrajo el hecho de que ese chico se haya llamado a sí mismo el #1, no es nada extraño, ese chico, Kakine Teitoku, era originalmente el #2, luego de la muerte de Accelerator pasó a ocupar su puesto"

"P-pero, es algo extraño" – Kamijou recordaba al chico que había peleado junto con él frente al cyborg conocido como Rensa #29. Eran casi exactamente iguales, solo con la diferencia que aquel chico era completamente blanco y en cambio su atacante era de carne y hueso. No solo eso, sino que también, sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas.

"Escucha, este no es el Kakine Teitoku que conoces ¿entiendes?" – Sphinx respondía a las dudas de Kamijou – "No tienes por que saberlo todo pero el que te está atacando es el Kakine Teitoku 'original', es alguien bastante egocéntrico, es un bastardo que solo piensa en sí mismo, no lograrás nada tratando de hablar con él. De seguro los altos mandos lo enviaron para acabar con el 'criminal que intentó asesinar a Misaka Mikoto'"

"Lo entiendo" – Kamijou apretó su puño derecho una vez más – "Solo debo patearle el trasero ¿verdad?"

"Si" – respondió el gato – "Puede que seas totalmente incompetente para tratar con cosas normales como un disparo de bala, pero este es un rival que hasta tú podrás vencer"

"Oye, ¿podrías decirlo sin que suene como si fuera más inútil que Yamcha?" – se quejó Kamijou.

"Deja de protestar, solo ve"

Kamijou salió de su escondite y su mirada se cruzó con el segundo, no, el #1 de Ciudad Academia, que estaba volando por el cielo usando sus alas hechas de Dark Matter.

"Oh, así que has decidido salir, que valiente de tu parte" – Kamijou lo miró fijamente pero no respondió a su provocación. Definitivamente este no es el chico que conoce – "Voy a reconocer tu valentía por estar frente al #1, aunque eres un estúpido, si hubieras permanecido escondido habrías vivido unos minutos más"

"Ya cállate, idiota" – Kamijou le dirigió unas severas palabras a su enemigo – "¿El #1, dices? No me hagas reír, solo ocupaste el puesto que Accelerator dejó vacante"

"¿Qué dices, maldito?" – Por primera vez, el rostro de Kakine Teitoku denotaba ira, estaba realmente enfadado.

"Tú no eres el Esper más poderoso" – Kamijou continuó con su provocación – "Siempre vivirás a la sombra de Accelerator. Ahora ¡Ven! #2"

Tan solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que Kakine Teitoku estallara de ira. FWOOON, las seis alas lanzan un vendaval hacia su oponente.

Kamijou extiende su mano derecha, la mano donde reside el 'Imagine Breaker', y la poderosa ráfaga de viento se esfuma.

Kakine Teitoku no entiende lo que acaba de pasar; ese chico es realmente extraño. El Esper #1 comienza a inquietarse, por algún motivo que él desconoce, su habilidad, la cual es considerada como la más fuerte, no tiene efecto alguno sobre ese chico.

"¡Realmente eres una molestia!" – Las seis alas de Kakine se expanden – "¡Mi Dark Matter es invencible! Es la habilidad más poderosa de todas, no dejaré que un idiota como tú se burle del Esper más fuerte"

Las alas hechas de Dark Matter comienzan a brillar con intensidad. Kamijou comienza a sentir un dolor quemante en su pecho.

"Esto es difracción" – explica Kakine Teitoku – "La luz o las ondas electromagnéticas cambian de dirección cuando pasan a través de canales angostos, ¡¿lo entiendes, clase baja?! ¡Quémate hasta la muerte con los rayos del sol!"

Kamijou siente dolor pero no es algo que no pueda manejar, simplemente toca la parte de su cuerpo que siente dolor con su mano derecha, y toda sensación de dolor abandona su cuerpo.

"¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer el supuestamente 'más fuerte'?" – la voz de Kamijou mezcla decepción con burla.

"¡MALDITOOOOO!"

Kakine Teitoku está completamente fuera de sí. Carga en picada, a toda velocidad, hacia el chico de pelo puntiagudo, agitando sus alas con vehemencia. Kamijou utiliza la habilidad que había adquirido a través de sus innumerables batallas, su precognición, y logra esquivar el feroz ataque de su enemigo, el cual pasó muy cerca de su rostro.

Las alas de Kakine, que fallaron su objetivo, golpean el asfalto dejando un enorme cráter. Pero Kakine no pierde tiempo, gira su cuerpo y envía una de sus alas en forma horizontal hacia ese chico con pelo de punta.

Kamijou no puede esquivar, su oponente está demasiado cerca, por lo que toma una de las alas de Kakine con su mano derecha y lo hace perder el equilibrio. El ataque falla y ahora es el turno del contraataque de Kamijou, que conecta un golpe al mentón de Kakine Teitoku.

Kamijou no afloja con su ataque y envía un golpe en el estómago. Kakine está siendo acorralado, por lo que ataca a Kamijou blandiendo verticalmente una de sus alas, como si se tratase de una katana; Kamijou no la bloquea con su mano derecha, esquiva el ala de 'Dark Matter' dando un pequeño giro, y aprovechando la fuerza centrífuga de su cuerpo, envía un poderoso golpe a la nunca de Kakine.

La cabeza del Esper más poderoso fue sacudida por ese golpe, comienza a sentirse mareado, pero su oponente no le dejará recomponerse. Esta vez, Kamijou da un fuerte pisotón al pie derecho de Kakine, que sintió como su pie se quedó clavado en el suelo y no podía moverse. Entonces Kamijou estrella su frente contra el indefenso cráneo del #1.

¡GONG! Con el sonido de un golpe intenso, los pies de Kakine perdieron el equilibrio; se sentía como ser golpeado por un bloque duro de concreto.

El #1 retrocede pero no cae, su orgullo no se lo permite, no puede dejarse tratar así por alguien inferior, se supone que es el Esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia, nadie puede superar su habilidad, pero ¿Quién demonios es este chico?, esa pregunta hormiguea dentro de su cabeza, ese completo extraño lo está venciendo en un combate. Eso no debería estar pasando, eso no debería ser posible.

ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE.

Al ver la tenacidad de su enemigo, Kamijou Touma se propone a continuar su ataque. Pero en ese momento, las seis alas de Kakine Teitoku se expanden explosivamente, casi parecen estar gritando. Las alas que se expanden decenas de metros emiten un brillo misterioso y una sensación inorgánica como la de una máquina. Casi como un arma gigante que los dioses y ángeles usarían. Un poder sin precedentes se expande ante él, y ha logrado controlar a la perfección su habilidad.

"¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" – Kakine Teitoku se ríe mientras agita sus alas totalmente 'despiertas' hacia Kamijou Touma. Ya no ve a ese chico como una amenaza, solo es un 'juguete' para probar sus nuevos poderes.

Las alas de Kakine Teitoku se transformaron en cientos de estacas, si llegaran a golpear un cuerpo humano, sin dudas, lo destrozarían en pedazos y lo transformarían en una masa de carne amorfa.

Sin embargo….con el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, esas alas, que supuestamente tenían el poder destructivo más poderoso de todos, caen destruidas.

"¡¿Q-qué?!" – el #1 no entiende lo que acaba de pasar. Ese chico, que debería estar temblando de terror frente a su gran poder, tan solo se limitó a sacudir su mano derecha, y eso fue todo. El combate ya estaba decidido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kakine Teitoku siente como el miedo se apodera de todo su cuerpo y no puede dejar de temblar. Ese chico se acerca lentamente hacia él. Quiere huir, pero no puede moverse. Gotas de sudor se deslizan por todo su rostro.

"Todo lo que sale de tu apestoso hocico no son más que estupideces; si crees que ser el #1 de esta decadente ciudad es lo más importante…." – el puño derecho de Kamijou Touma impacta directamente en el rostro de Kakine Teitoku, el cual cae al suelo inconsciente mientras Kamijou sigue hablando – "….Entonces voy a destruir esa jodida ilusión tuya"

* * *

><p><strong>Y así concluye el capítulo 3 de esta historia. Para los que se preguntaban que habia ocurrido con Accelerator aquí está la respuesta, al tener una trágica muerte fue reemplazado por quien era el #2. Cabe aclarar que al morir Accelerator el 31 de agosto, nunca peleó y destrozó a Kakine Teitoku, por lo que este nunca se convirtió en un ser hecho de Dark Matter y por lo tanto el escarabajo 05 nunca existió. En este mundo sin héroes finalmente Kakine logra lo que buscaba en el volumen 15, que era volverse el #1, pero no pudo evitar la humillante derrota frente a nuestro Kami-yan.<strong>

**En cuanto a nuestro héroe, encuentra un obstaculo en su camino, que en principio es de temer, debe volver a enfrentarse al #1 de Ciudad Academia, pero esta vez no es Accelerator. Su victoria fue contundente y es que en realidad, Kakine Teitoku nunca fue el #1.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ¿que les parece la historia hasta ahora? se que este tipo de idea donde un mundo no existe Kamijou Touma ya se ha visto, por eso trató de ponerle algo de originalidad; no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me tomaré el tiempo para leerlos.**

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora, en el proximo capítulo nos estaremos acercando al final...pero eso podria ser una mentira.**

**Saludos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, esta historia está llegando a su climax, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: El chico llamado Kamijou Touma<strong>

El gato mascota llamado Sphinx había observado la batalla entre Kamijou Touma y Kakine Teitoku desde un lugar seguro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro gatuno; ese chico había excedido sus expectativas. La victoria del nivel 0 había sido contundente; prácticamente no había recibido daño alguno, solo algunos raspones menores.

El cielo de Ciudad Academia se teñía de un color anaranjado, mientras el sol, lentamente, comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

"Esa fue una espléndida pelea" – Decía el gato calicó mientras se aproximaba a Kamijou – "Ahora que has vencido al #1, seguramente los altos mandos se lo pensaran dos veces antes de enviar a otro de sus preciados nivel 5 por miedo a perderlos"

"Ya veo" – el tono de voz de Kamijou era monótono.

"Ya te lo dije, deja de pensar en que todo esto es tu culpa, si quieres hacer algo será mejor que nos demos prisa en volver al mundo a la normalidad"

"Si, tienes razón"

Kamijou Touma y su gato comenzaron a caminar hacia el distrito 17. Al parecer nadie los perseguía ahora, por lo que era realmente un alivio.

"Escucha" – anunció el gato calicó – "No te creas que a partir de ahora todo será más sencillo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"El tiempo límite es a la medianoche, en ese momento este mundo tomará el lugar del mundo que tú conoces y se volverá 'real', y entonces será demasiado tarde"

"Aún tenemos suficiente tiempo" – contestó Kamijou.

"Lo se, pero no debemos relajarnos, los culpables detrás de esto no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, debe haber alguna especie de trampa en algún lugar"

"lo entiendo" – Kamijou ya estaba cansado de todo esto. Solo quería regresar a su dormitorio y comer junto con Index y Othinus.

Su vida diaria no era tan relajante como un paseo por el parque en una mañana de otoño, alimentar al pozo sin fondo conocido como Index no era una tarea sencilla; tener que lidiar con Misaka Mikoto cada vez que lo desafiaba a una pelea; los deberes interminables de la escuela; las incontables facturas del hospital; ir de un lado para otro apretando su puño derecho para resolver los problemas que otros causaban; mantener en secreto de sus seres cercanos que había perdido sus recuerdos. La vida diaria de Kamijou Touma no podía ser descrita como 'envidiable'.

Pero en este momento, Kamijou Touma daría lo que fuera por recuperar esa vida, es cierto, quizás no llevaba un estilo de vida por el que los demás pudieran sentir envidia, pero era 'su' vida.

Había apretado su puño derecho en incontables ocasiones para proteger esa vida diaria, y ahora se le estaba siendo arrebatada.

Bajó la mirada hacia su mano derecha, esa mano tan especial donde descansa el 'Imagine Breaker', ese poder que lo hacía único y que era la fuente de todas sus desgracias. Pero él jamás se quejó de ello. Con solo ese puño había acabado con la tercera guerra mundial; con solo ese puño había salvado a casi 10.000 personas de un cruel 'experimento'; con solo ese puño había salvado a Himegami Aisa; con solo ese puño había salvado a una chica que se había convertido en el objetivo de todo el mundo.

Ahora era el momento de usar ese puño derecho una vez más, para que todo aquello que había hecho no quede olvidado en la nada, no porque quería algún tipo de reconocimiento por ello, no, Kamijou Touma siempre había marchado al campo de batalla para proteger lo que quería proteger, no necesitaba ninguna medalla o que alguien le organice un desfile; el saber que al final todos regresarían a casa con una sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba.

Por eso iba a acabar con este mundo. Si su ausencia iba a traer felicidad a todos entonces quizá se lo pensaría, como en aquella ocasión que fue testigo del mundo maravilloso que había sido construido con el poder de la diosa mágica Othinus, lo cual casi lo lleva al suicidio. Pero aquí solo había lugar para la tragedia, en este mundo no existen los héroes.

Mientras la noche llegaba a Ciudad Academia, Kamijou Touma y Sphinx habían llegado a su destino, el patio de ferrocarriles en el distrito 17. El lugar donde Kamijou había despertado en este mundo, por lo que podía regresar al 'mundo original' desde allí.

Pero no estaban solos, unas misteriosas criaturas comenzaron a emerger de las sombras. Se trataban de monstruos negros con serpientes entrelazadas a su alrededor.

Median más de 2 metros, sus ojos completamente rojos brillaban con intensidad, y solo podía verse puro odio en ellos.

"Esto es malo" – Sphinx parecía saber que eran esas cosas – "Estos son demonios, son conocidos como 'los estorbosos', pertenecen al Qliphoth 'Ghagiel', que se corresponde a la sefirot 'Jojmá' en el árbol de la vida de la cábala"

"No entiendo una palabra de lo que acabas de decir" – Kamijou estaba confundido.

"Uno de los símbolos cabalísticos más importantes es el árbol de la vida, el cual está compuesto por 10 esferas llamadas 'sefirot' y 22 senderos que representan un estado ('sefirá') que se acerca al entendimiento de dios y a la manera en la que creó el mundo"

Mientras el gato calicó daba su explicación uno de los monstruos negros cargó hacia ellos. Kamijou Touma extendió su puño derecho y, mediante el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, la grotesca criatura desapareció.

"Por otra parte los Qliphoth son los regentes de los ejércitos de la maldad en el universo" – Sphinx retomaba la explicación – "el conjunto de Qliphoth o 'sefirot malignas', es denominado como árbol de la muerte o árbol infernal; los demonios de 'Ghagiel' están sujetos a cosas materiales, en contraposición de aquellos que son realidad y sabiduría"

Otro de los demonios se acercó y atacó a Kamijou, este lo evadió y contraatacó con su mano derecha. Dos demonios más se acercaron desde los lados, era un ataque por ambas bandas, y Kamijou solo tenía una mano derecha por lo que cargó hacia uno de ellos con su 'Imagine Breaker', mientras ignoraba al otro; sabía que darle la espalda al enemigo era un grave error, pero confiaba en sus sentidos.

El demonio restante cargó hacia Kamijou, pero el chico con pelo de punta torció su cuerpo y lo esquivó, pero no pudo contraatacar por que otro demonio se acercó hacia su posición. Estaba completamente rodeado, por donde alzara la vista, solo podía ver el color negro azabache de los demonios. No había forma de que pudiera vencerlos a todos con solo su mano derecha pero…

Los demonios comenzaron a caer uno por uno. El gato calicó llamado Sphinx lo había hecho. Sacó sus garras, las cuales brillaban con una luz blanca pálida, y acabó con los demonios que rodeaban a Kamijou.

"No sabía que podías hacer algo como eso" – Kamijou estaba sorprendido al presenciar la habilidad de combate de su mascota.

"Escucha, el que estas criaturas estén aquí significa que el mago que las controla debe estar cerca" – Sphinx ignoró el comentario de su dueño – "Deja que yo me encargue de esto, tú debes apresurarte"

"Espera, no puedo dejarte solo con esto" – Kamijou miró a los demonios, cada vez había más, parecían no tener fin – "Son demasiados"

"¿quieres que el mundo vuelva a ser como antes, verdad Kamijou-chan?" – Ante la pregunta del gato, Kamijou asintió – "Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer"

"Pero aun así, estamos completamente rodeados, no me será tan fácil salir de aquí"

"No te preocupes, te abriré un camino, tapate los oídos" – el pequeño gato blanco con machas negras y marrones cerró los ojos y tomó un largo suspiro y en ese momento una poderosa ráfaga salió de la pequeña boca del gato con un ruido ensordecedor.

Kamijou rápidamente atendió al consejo de su mascota y tapó sus odios pero aun así su cabeza se sentía aturdida por semejante estruendo. El poderoso ataque de Sphinx liberó una senda para que Kamijou pudiera continuar con su camino.

"¡Date prisa! si no te apuras aparecerán más demonios y ese ataque de recién no es algo que pueda usar muy seguido" – decía Sphinx mientras respiraba pesadamente, ese ataque parecía haberlo agotado.

"L-lo entiendo" – Kamijou comenzó a correr por el camino que le había hecho Sphinx – "Trata de no morir ¿de acuerdo? Si algo llegara a pasarte, Index se enfadará mucho conmigo y me morderá hasta que sus dientes se caigan"

Luego de decir estas palabras, Kamijou desapareció de la vista de Sphinx; al mismo tiempo que aparecían más y más demonios.

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer un poco de limpieza por aquí, te encargo el resto, Kamijou-chan" – el rostro del gato calicó lucia calmado, parecía estar sonriendo, en su mente no había ninguna duda de que Kamijou Touma devolvería el mundo a la normalidad.

/

Kamijou Touma corría a través del patio de ferrocarriles del distrito 17. Este lugar había sido el escenario del final del 'proyecto cambio nivel 6', pero dicho evento nunca había ocurrido en este mundo. Sin la presencia de Kamijou Touma ese lamentable 'experimento' continuó.

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, debía derrotar al mago que había creado este grotesco y trágico mundo.

"Realmente eres una molestia" – Una voz llegó a los oídos de Kamijou; él reconocía esa voz, pertenecía a la maga que había causado todo esto – "No pienso dejarte regresar todo a la normalidad"

Kamijou alzó la mirada y allí la vio, sentada cómodamente sobre un contenedor de carga. Llevaba un vestido de una pieza de color negro, su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su cintura; su expresión era seria pero a la vez calmada.

"Maldita" – Kamijou no podía ocultar su ira – "¿Qué es lo que piensas ganar con todo esto? ¿Qué hay de bueno en un mundo como este?"

"Que tú no existes" – fue la contundente respuesta de la maga – "Eres alguien demasiado molesto, tu sola presencia hace temblar una enorme cantidad de sociedad mágicas alrededor del mundo"

Kamijou la miró en silencio ¿Acaso él era alguien tan importante? ¿Qué no era solo un estudiante normal de preparatoria? ¿Cuál era el significado detrás de las palabras de esta maga?

"Este mundo se encuentra en decadencia en este momento y hay muchas personas que están sufriendo" – la maga continuó – "Pero sin tu presencia pronto este mundo encontrará la felicidad ¿no te parece maravilloso?"

En ese momento Kamijou recordó a Misaka Mikoto; tal era el dolor que había sufrido que había recurrido a la bebida para poder olvidar todo ese sufrimiento; no solo ella, Index, Himegami Aisa, Misaka Imouto, los amakusa, Orsola Aquinas, las fuerzas de Agnese, Othinus y todas aquellas personas que eran importantes para él.

"¡Deja de joderme! ¡No importa cuan maravilloso seria este mundo en el futuro, pero por ningún motivo puedo aceptar esta realidad!"

"Realmente no lo entiendes" – la maga parecía decepcionada – "tú no tienes derecho a opinar, no perteneces a este mundo, solo eres un fantasma"

"No importa lo mucho que pueda cambiar el mundo, algunas cosas siempre serán iguales" – Kamijou estaba decidido; apretó su puño derecho con tanta fuerza que podría comenzar a sangrar en cualquier momento – "Nadie puede negar la vida que he llevado, no importa si todos los demás lo olvidan, no importa si solo soy un fantasma. Este mundo tan solo es una ilusión…¡Y yo me encargaré de destruirla!"

"Supongo que tendré que hacértelo entender a la fuerza"

La maga se puso de pie y sacó algo parecido a una esfera de cristal de color rojo, su tamaño era muy pequeño y cabía en la palma de la mano.

"Está es la sefirot maligna conocida como 'Golajab'" – enuncia la maga señalando la pequeña esfera – "Su nombre significa 'los que queman con fuego'"

Kamijou pudo ver un dibujo en aquella esfera, su forma era la de un demonio con una enorme cabeza negra similar a un volcán en erupción.

"¿Q-que es eso?" – Kamijou cubrió sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo, una poderosa luz cegadora comenzaba a emanar de la esfera.

"¡Arde en llamas hasta la muerte!" – la maga gritó y una poderosa llamarada se dirigió hacia Kamijou.

Kamijou levantó rápidamente su brazo derecho y logro bloquear el fuego, pero el ataque no desapareció. El poderoso torrente de llamas excedía la capacidad del 'Imagine Breaker'.

"Insensato" – una retorcida sonrisa figuraba en el rostro de la maga – "No subestimes el poder de las Qliphoth. Verás, 'Golajab' se corresponde con 'Gevurá', la sefirot de la restricción que destruye lo malvado, pero cuando esta fuerza está fuera de balance, se vuelve más destructiva, quemando lo que no debería ser quemado. Veamos cuanto puede resistir ese brazo derecho tuyo"

Kamijou estaba acorralado, por el momento solo podía defenderse utilizando su brazo derecho, pero a este paso no iba a aguantar. Esas llamas no desaparecían, eran similares al 'Innocentius' de Stiyl Magnus.

"(¡Eso es! No hay nada de grandioso con esta magia)" – pensó Kamijou –"(Esa esfera roja debe ser una especie de runa, mientras no la destruya no podré deshacerme de estas molestas llamas)"

En ese momento, Kamijou realiza una acción arriesgada; aparta su brazo derecho de las llamas y rápidamente salta hacia un costado. El fuego impacta fuertemente sobre la grava, Kamijou logra escapar y se oculta tras unos de los contenedores de carga. Si bien la situación es adversa, al menos, ha logrado tomarse un respiro y preparar su siguiente movimiento.

"Es inútil que te escondas" – la maga discontinua su ataque – "Nada puede escapar frente a estas llamas, además tampoco es como si necesitara derrotarte, si has venido hasta aquí, quiere decir que conoces algo respecto del hechizo que dio origen a este mundo. El tiempo está en tu contra, una vez llegue la medianoche, este mundo se habrá vuelto 'real' y no habrá ningún lugar al que puedas regresar, tu alma caerá en un vacío eterno"

No hay respuesta, el silencio se cierne sobre el campo de batalla, no hay rastros de nadie en la oscuridad. La maga está segura que Kamijou escuchó sus palabras, es imposible que haya huido, a este paso, será su victoria, tan solo debe esperar, pero la maga se siente inquieta, ella no había conocido a Kamijou Touma, solo contaba con la información que había sido proporcionada por su superior, el cual había planeado todo esto; pero algo le dice que Kamijou Touma es alguien de quien debe tener mucho cuidado.

Repentinamente una piedra se dirige a toda velocidad hacia su rostro. La maga apenas logra reaccionar a tiempo y logra esquivarla.

"JAJA" – ella se ríe – "y yo aquí preocupada por lo que serias capaz de hacer, en serio, solo eres un amateur"

En ese momento, la maga siente un dolor en su muñeca izquierda, la pequeña esfera de color roja, la cual sostenía, cae al suelo.

"Ese bastardo" – todo expresión de júbilo desaparece de su rostro.

Kamijou lentamente sale de la oscuridad y toma la esfera con su mano derecha, la cual se quiebra para luego destruirse.

Lo que ocurrió fue muy simple. Kamijou sabía que no podía depender de su mano derecha, por lo cual buscó otra forma de ataque. Tomó no una, sino dos piedras del suelo. Arrojó la primera al rostro de la maga, aunque ella logró evadirla al último minuto, pero era algo que Kamijou esperaba.

En el instante que la maga comienza a reír y baja su guardia, Kamijou rápidamente lanza la segunda piedra en dirección a la mano que sostenía la esfera. La primera piedra solo era una distracción.

"Ya es momento que dejes en paz esta ilusión" – Dice Kamijou calmadamente mientras se acerca hacia el contenedor donde permanece de pie la maga – "Sin esa extraña esfera ya no puedes pelear"

"¡Eres un estúpido!" – La maga saca otra esfera de color rojo – "¿pensaste que solo tenía una de esas cosas? ¿Qué tan idiota pued….?"

La maga no llega a terminar su pregunta y comienza a trastabillar. Algo la hizo perder el equilibrio. En el momento en que sacó otra esfera, Kamijou había cargado a toda velocidad hacia el contenedor de carga como si tratara de derribar una puerta. Debido a la fuerza, la maga cae al suelo y junto con ella, todas sus esferas.

La maga se siente aturdida por la caída y apenas puede ponerse de pie. Siente una presencia a sus espaldas, allí está el chico conocido como Kamijou Touma. Trata de huir pero no puede, al parecer se había torcido uno de sus tobillos por la caída, aun así trata de alejarse del chico con peinado puntiagudo, pero sus pasos son irregulares.

Kamijou da un paso y luego otro. Avanzó directamente hacia su enemigo apretando su puño derecho.

"Has ocasionado problemas a mucha gente, solo has creado un mundo donde existe el dolor, yo no puedo hacer nada más que destruir, esta mano solo puede destruir tus ilusiones"

La maga se siente completamente derrotada pero en ese instante su pie está tocando algo, al bajar la mirada vio una de sus esferas. Se apresura a toda prisa para tomarla y cuando se disponía a lanzar su hechizo…..

El puño derecho de Kamijou Touma impacta de lleno en el rostro de la maga, marcando el final de la pelea.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien ¿que les ha parecido este capítulo? luego de haber derrotado al "número 1" de este mundo, ahora Kamijou lucha con alguien del lado de la magia y su victoria marca el final de esta historia...o eso es lo que me gustaria decir, pero esta historia todavia tiene mucho más que dar, por lo tanto proximamente se estará publicando la segunda parte. en el proximo capitulo habrá más detalles respecto de la segunda parte y veremos como Kamijou recupera sus ¿dias de paz? bueno de todos modos esto es todo por ahora. <strong>

**No sean timidos y pasen a dejar sus comentarios, los cuales me tomaré el tiempo para leerlos, es muy importante para mi conocer la opinion de los lectores; tambien, si gustan, pasense a leer mis otros trabajos del grandioso universo To Aru, tal vez sean de su agrado. En fin, es hora de cerrar las paginas por ahora, mientras rezo que las paginas del siguiente capitulo sean abiertas y bajo mi pluma por ahora.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, esta vez se trata más bien de un capítulo de "transición" de lo que está por venir****, es decir, seria lo que es la conclusión de esta primera parte, espero que hasta aquí esta historia haya sido de su agrado, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: el regreso a la vida diaria<strong>

Kamijou Touma había salido victorioso del encuentro con esa extraña maga, pero ahora no sabía que hacer.

"¿En dónde rayos se metió Sphinx?" – se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Muy lento, Nappa"

Sin que Kamijou pudiera darse cuenta, el gato calicó llamado Sphinx se había parado sobre su cabeza.

"¿A quién llamas Nappa?" – Protestó Kamijou – "Ya bájate de mi cabeza"

"Parece que te ha ido bien" – decía Sphinx mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y veía el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía en el suelo no muy lejos de Kamijou – "ahora que ya no tenemos obstáculos podremos regresar el mundo a la normalidad"

"Eso espero" – exclamó Kamijou – "Ya estoy cansado de este mundo"

"Escucha, una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad, es mejor que te olvides todo sobre mi" – el gato hablaba en un tono serio – "Honestamente no debí haberte ayudado, solo lo hice por tratarse de una ocasión especial"

"Lo entiendo, muchas gracias por todo" – Kamijou le dedicó una sonrisa a su mascota.

"Espero que te portes mejor conmigo de aquí en adelante, deja de darme esa comida barata, debes ser más considerado con tu mascota"

"¡No te quejes! Todo mi dinero se va en alimentar a ese pozo sin fondo que tienes como dueña"

"Deja de ser tan tacaño"

"Kamijou-san no es ningún tacaño, seguramente tú no sabes lo difícil que es la vida de un estudiante pobre"

En algún punto de sus discusiones, Kamijou y Sphinx habían comenzado a reír.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos, volveremos a ser solo una mascota común y corriente y su dueño común y corriente" – dijo el gato calicó.

"Lo sé, nos vemos del otro lado"

Un extraño círculo mágico apareció en el suelo de grava. Era el mismo círculo que Kamijou había visto en el último instante antes de despertar en este mundo. Comenzó a brillar intensamente, su luz iluminaba la oscura noche, pero esta vez no era de color violeta, era de un blanco pálido.

/

Kamijou Touma abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Levantó la mitad superior de su cuerpo mientras sus sentidos volvían en sí. Se encontraba en el patio de ferrocarriles del distrito 17 bajo un claro cielo azul. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vio la enorme cantidad de llamadas perdidas, especialmente de Misaka Mikoto.

"Parece que he vuelto" – decía Kamijou con un aire de tranquilidad mientras contemplaba el cielo – "Un segundo…¡¿es de día?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que pasó?!"

Kamijou rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, si había estado un día entero desparecido como pensaba, eso significaba que había hecho preocupar a mucha gente. Pero el chico con peinado puntiagudo se sentía feliz, había visto un mundo donde solo había dolor y tristezas y ahora había regresado. Index seguro lo mordería pero no importaba, podría soportarlo sabiendo que ella estaba bien; Misaka Mikoto intentaría electrocutarlo pero no importaba si ella y sus 'hermanas' estaban bien. Todo había regresado a como debería ser.

Kamijou había llegado a cierto parque donde se encuentra cierta máquina expendedora dañada, y una cierta chica dándole una patada.

La chica de pelo castaño tomó la lata que salió de la máquina y comenzó a beber hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de cierto idiota.

"¡T-t-t-t-tú!" – la nivel 5 #3 llamada Misaka Mikoto parecía realmente sorprendida – "¡¿Qué demonios pasó contigo?! ¡¿Por qué no contestas ninguna de mis llamadas?! Tú siempre estás…"

Misaka no pudo finalizar su oración dado que ese idiota la había abrazado. En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse para la Railgun, su corazón comenzó a latir con una intensidad sin antecedentes, todo su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

"¡¿q-qué demonios estás haciendo?!" – Luego de permanecer en la misma posición por varios minutos, Misaka Mikoto volvió en sí y apartó al chico con pelo de punta – "Por dios, primero te desapareces a quien sabe donde y luego vienes y me abrazas de la nada ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

El rubor no desaparecía del rostro de la Railgun y su corazón todavía no se calmaba y por algún motivo se sentía extremadamente feliz al ver que ese idiota estaba bien.

"Me alegra mucho verte, Misaka" – decía Kamijou con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía estar diciendo algunas palabras más pero Misaka no podía escucharlas, su mente estaba demasiado lejos.

"(¿se alegra de verme? ¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso? ¿lo está diciendo en serio?)" – Misaka Mikoto estaba totalmente fuera de sí debido a las palabras de ese idiota – "(¿p-podría ser que él…? ¿acaso él…? E-esto es demasiado repentino ¿Qué debería hacer?)"

"….saka…Misaka" – Las palabras de ese chico sacaron a la #3 de su trance – "¿me estás escuchando?" – Kamijou acercó su rostro al de Misaka, lo que provocó la Railgun se pusiera todavía más nerviosa – "Estas toda roja ¿acaso tienes fiebre?"

"N-no, no, e-estoy bien" – Misaka tartamudeaba tiernamente en un tono bajo de voz – "N-no tienes que preocuparte por mi"

"¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo?" – la pregunta de ese idiota la devolvió a la normalidad y lo atacó con uno de sus poderosos ataques eléctricos. Kamijou se limitó a extender su mano derecha y eso fue todo – "Oye eso fue peligroso, Biri Biri"

"¡¿Qué es eso de que estuve bebiendo?! ¡No me confundas con mi madre!" – gritaba la Railgun.

"Menos mal" – Extrañamente Kamijou parecía aliviado y entonces su rostro se puso serio, lo que sorprendió a Misaka – "Escucha Misaka, prométeme que nunca beberás ¿entendido? No eres nada linda si estás borracha" – La imagen de Misaka Mikoto que Kamijou había visto en ese otro mundo plagado de tragedias, era algo que no quería recordar.

"(¿A-acaba de decir que soy linda? ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Me dijo linda, verdad, escuche bien? ¿Cree que soy linda?)" – La mente de Misaka comenzaba a divagar nuevamente, casi parecía ignorar el hecho de que la había llamado borracha. La #3 cerró sus ojos y reunió mucho valor para decir las palabras que estaban guardadas en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón – "S-si tanto insistes entonces te daré el honor de tener una c-c-c-c-cita conmigo, ¡Así que se agradecido!"

La Railgun todavía permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, casi que podía escuchar los violentos latidos de su corazón, finalmente había dicho esas palabras, pero…..no hubo respuesta alguna. Al abrir sus ojos, ella estaba totalmente sola, ese chico había desaparecido. Toda la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció y finalmente se desplomó mientras apoyaba su espalda en la máquina de bebidas dañada. Su corazón ya había recuperado su ritmo normal y todo el rubor se había ido de su rostro. Dio un largo suspiro.

"Definitivamente, la próxima vez que vea a ese idiota voy a matarlo"

/

En un cierto dormitorio de estudiantes en el distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia, una hermana de cabello plateado y ojos verdes caminaba de un lado a otro rechinando sus dientes mientras una chica de tan solo 15 centímetros la observaba.

"Touma no vino anoche ¿Qué le habrá pasado?" – exclamaba una muy preocupada Index.

"Déjalo" – decía Othinus en un tono aburrido – "De seguro se metió en algo problemático de nuevo o está intentando salvar a alguna otra chica, no deberías preocuparte"

"Si dices eso solo harás que me preocupe más" – protestó la monja mientras aumentaba su malestar al pensar que Touma sumaria una chica más a su lista – "¿Por qué siempre hay tantas chicas cerca de Touma?"

"esa es su naturaleza" – continuaba Othinus – "solo déjalo estar"

En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y un chico de cabello puntiagudo entró. Las dos chicas lo miraron fijamente y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

"H-hola" – saludó tímidamente Kamijou Touma – "E-estoy en casa"

"Touma" – los ojos verdes de Index se iluminaron al ver a su guardián y corrió hacia él – "Touma, Touma, ¡TOOOOUUUMAAAAA!" – Sin que Kamijou pudiera defenderse, la monja plateada hundió sus dientes en su cabeza. Othinus se mantenía en silencio.

"E-espera Index, se que Kamijou-san se merece esto, pero por favor solo espera un segundo" – rogaba el chico con pelo de punta pero la monja no cesaba con su feroz ataque – "Escucha Index, si no dejas de morderme no podrás comer este set completo de lujo de yakiniku que compré"

Al escuchar las palabras de su guardián la monja dejó de morderlo pero aún se negaba a soltar su cabeza, si esto solo era un engaño entonces iba a morderlo con mucha más intensidad, pero en ese momento sus ojos verdes observaron detenidamente la bolsa de supermercado que Kamijou sostenía.

"¿huh?" – Index lucia sorprendida – "Touma ¿en verdad vamos a comer yakiniku? ¡¿Has dejado de ser un tacaño?!"

A Kamijou no le agradó que su gorrona lo llamara tacaño pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Finalmente había logrado escapar de ese infierno y ahora podía regresar a su habitual vida diaria; pensó que una buena forma de celebrarlo era disfrutando de un set de lujo completo de yakiniku, aunque sabía que eso era un golpe duro a sus finanzas pero en ese momento no importaba.

Index finalmente soltó su cabeza y Kamijou comenzó a preparar las cosas, pero sacó una lata dorada que parecía ser de clase alta y se dirigió al gato que tenía como mascota.

"No creas que me he olvidado de ti" – la lata que sostenía Kamijou tenía escrita las palabras 'Asociación de comida para gatos: un rango de 3 estrellas de platino', era la misma comida para gatos que Itsuwa había comprado cuando fue guardaespaldas de Kamijou. El chico con pelo de punta se acercó hacia su gato y le susurro unas palabras 'gracias por haberme ayudado', el gato calicó solo se limitó a responder con un 'Nyah'

Kamijou terminó de colocar la plancha de acero sobre la mesa de té en medio de la habitación y se sentó a comer junto con Index y Othinus. Index comía con una velocidad abrumadora y no parecía poner atención a nada más excepto a la carne de primera calidad que se asaba rápidamente.

"Oye, humano" – llamó la pequeña diosa mágica Othinus la cual reposada elegantemente en el hombro de Kamijou – "Parece que lograste volver sano y salvo"

"Ugh" – Kamijou se puso nervioso al ver la perspicacia de Othinus – "¿Sabes lo que ocurrió?"

"Solamente tengo una idea general" – decía en un tono aburrido – "Pero, en serio, ¿un mundo donde tú no existes? Eso ya lo había hecho yo, no me gusta que me copien"

"¡¿Eso es lo que te molesta?!" – Protestó Kamijou. Index estaba demasiado concentrada en la comida por lo que no ponía atención a su guardián – "Además ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?"

"Hmph, puedo verme de esta forma, pero en definitiva sigo siendo alguien que pisó el territorio de un dios mágico" – decía Othinus mientras inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

"No alardees" – exclamó Kamijou – "¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer en ese estado?"

Si bien Othinus había sido capaz de reconstruir el mundo infinidad de veces con su inmenso poder, ahora solo era una simple hada de 15 centímetros.

"N-no me subestimes, humano" – Lógicamente el comentario de Kamijou no le había caído para nada bien – "Aún soy capaz de hacer cosas increíbles"

"¿Cómo qué?" – preguntó Kamijou con un tono de incredulidad.

"B-bueno" – Othinus comenzaba a sudar mientras trataba de pensar en algo que sorprendería tanto a Kamijou que se le caerían sus pantalones. Finalmente aclaró su garganta y exclamó – "Podría derrotar a los Saiyajin que llegarán a la tierra dentro de un año"

"¡¿Acaso tus poderes superan a los de Shen Long?!"

Kamijou y Othinus comenzaron a reír alegremente. Por más que estuviera llena de desgracia, era bueno regresar a su vida diaria.

/

Era un edificio de piedra totalmente normal ubicado en la ciudad nueva de Edimburgo. Uno de los departamentos ordinarios de ese edificio es la base de una de las tantas cábalas mágicas que hay en el Reino Unido.

El nombre de la cábala es 'Amanecer de Dios'. Su base no cuenta con pasadizos secretos o trampas mágicas de todo tipo, solo es un departamento rentado para así evitar los ataques de la organización anti-magia de la iglesia anglicana. Es una práctica común entre las cábalas mágicas del Reino Unido.

La habitación está pobremente decorada, el único mobiliario con el que cuenta son dos sofás enfrentados y en el medio de ellos había una mesita de café.

Sobre la mesa había una tetera y dos tazas de fina porcelana llenadas hasta la mitad con un líquido de color rojizo, su dulce aroma llenaba toda la habitación, también había una fotografía de un chico con rasgos asiáticos. Una hermosa mujer rubia estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, sus ojos eran de un color celeste claro y un pequeño lunar bajo el labio inferior adornaba su bello rostro.

"Parece que tu pequeño plan falló" – el tono de la mujer tenía pequeñas matices de burla – "tampoco es que esperara mucho de esa mujer inútil"

"Bueno, los subordinados solo son desechables de todos modos" – un hombre trajeado estaba sentado en el otro sofá, la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por una barba tupida y llevaba su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Tomó una de las tazas y dio un pequeño sorbo – "Aunque ese chico excedió por mucho mis expectativas"

"De todos modos no sé porque te preocupas tanto por un simple chico de una pequeña nación del lejano oriente" – la mujer rubia sonaba aburrida.

"Teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, es probable que interfiera en nuestros planes" – exclamó el hombre en un tono serio.

"Si llega a ser el caso entonces solo debemos aplastarlo" – la mujer no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto.

El hombre dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie y se dispuso al salir de la habitación. Al estar frente a la puerta se detuvo y volvió su rostro hacia la líder de la cábala 'Amanecer de Dios'

"Será un error de tu parte subestimar a ese chico, no olvides que nuestro objetivo es acabar con el Reino Unido" – luego de decir estas palabras se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

"hmm" – La hermosa mujer tomó la fotografía que estaba sobre la mesita de café y la miró fijamente por unos segundos – "¿'Imagine Breaker' eh? Me pregunto si….."

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el final de la primera parte, finalmente Kamijou logra regresar a su mundo pero parece que habrá nuevos problemas en el horizonte, nuestro héroe sale de un problema y se mete en otro, no tiene remedio jaja ¿que les ha parecido? como dije anteriormente este solo es un capítulo de transición, así que proximamente tendremos la segunda parte llamada "El dios de la muerte" ¿cuáles serán los planes de esta misteriosa cábala mágica?<strong>

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, como siempre, son bienvenidos a dejar sus comentarios, ya sean a favor o en contra jaja y los invito a leer mis otros trabajos. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos, me alegra decirles que por fin comienza la segunda parte de esta historia, tendremos un giro completamente inesperado de los acontecimientos, espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Un viaje inesperado<strong>

Kamijou Touma era alguien extremadamente desafortunado. Uno podría saberlo con tan solo mirar una semana hacia atrás, cuando se había visto envuelto en un incidente mágico que involucraba un mundo plagado de tragedias donde él nunca había existido y todo tipo de cosas sucedieron.

Ahora que esa ardua batalla había terminado, la desafortunada situación de Kamijou no había cambiado. Sin que fuera su intención, había sido testigo de cuando Index se cambiaba de ropa y la respuesta de la monja de cabello plateado y ojos verdes fue su típica mordida, algo a lo que Kamijou ya estaba acostumbrado pero no por eso resultaba menos doloroso. Al ir a la escuela fue golpeado por su compañera de grandes pechos, Fukiyose Seiri; al encontrarse casualmente con Misaka Mikoto, la #3 comenzó a atacarlo violentamente sin ninguna razón aparente y finalmente fue mordido por Index otra vez. De todas maneras eso es solo un día normal en la vida del ordinario estudiante de preparatoria conocido como Kamijou Touma.

Aun así, Kamijou no es de los que se desaniman, no importa que tipo de desgracia sea a la que se enfrente, él siempre sonríe. Además no es como si esa desgracia fuera a cambiar, por lo que no ganaría nada quejándose al respecto.

Por si no aun no ha quedado claro, entonces lo repito, Kamijou Touma era alguien extremadamente desafortunado.

Tropezó con una pelota de tenis y se golpeó fuertemente su cabeza al caer al suelo, debido a ese incidente, se perdió las ventas de descuentos en el supermercado solo por unos pocos minutos; cuando llegó a su dormitorio pensó en relajarse viendo su DVD favorito de Doraemon, pero al colocarlo en el reproductor de DVD, este se estropeó y comenzó a echar humo, lo que casi lleva a que un incendio comenzara en su dormitorio.

Esto debe volver a repetirse, Kamijou Touma era alguien extremadamente desafortunado. Pero la situación actual excedía a su desgracia habitual.

"¿Cómo es que termine así?" – Kamijou daba un largo suspiro.

Lo último que recordaba el chico con pelo de punta era ser secuestrado por unos sujetos extraños; su mente había comenzado a sentirse mareada, aparentemente sus secuestradores habían utilizado alguna droga para dormirlo mientras lo metían en el maletero de un auto. Al despertar de su largo sueño vio que se encontraba en un sucio departamento desconocido recostado sobre una cama amplia.

"Lo siento pero teníamos que traerte aquí sin importar que" – la voz de una chica entra en los oídos de Kamijou.

La chica, que parece un duendecillo, lleva una minifalda azul y una chaqueta blanca con mangas de color rojo y azul; pero lo más extraño es algo que parece ser una cola de demonio saliendo debajo de su pequeña falda.

"Oh, pero si es Lessar" – exclama Kamijou en tono aburrido – "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien ¡No, espera!" – La chica que pertenece a 'Nueva Luz' parece estar muy confundida – "¡¿QUE PASA CON ESA REACCION?! ¡se supone que comenzarías a gritar como un loco y a hacer muchos Tsukkomis!"

"Lo siento, lo siento, mi culpa" – Kamijou sigue hablando en el mismo tono que antes – "Que desgraciaaa"

"¡Pon un poco más de emoción cuando dices tu frase habitual!" – se quejó Lessar.

"Eres tú la que está haciendo Tsukkomi" – una nueva voz se hace presente en la habitación – "es raro verte tan calmado chico" – decía, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Kamijou.

La pequeña chica tiene el cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y lleva puesto un vestido blanco y unas medias negras. Ella es la jefa de una de las cábalas mágicas más influyentes y poderosas en todo el Reino Unido,' la luz del sol del color del amanecer', su nombre es Leivinia Birdway.

"Solo es mi desgracia habitual, no tiene sentido que me queje sobre ello" – explica Kamijou.

"Oh" – El tono de Lessar sonaba algo encantador – "¿acaso consideras una desgracia estar en la misma cama que una chica bonita?"

La chica con apariencia de duendecillo se colocaba en la cama junto a Kamijou, mientras estaba en una pose realmente sensual.

"O-oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Kamijou comenzaba a sentirse nervioso mientras el rostro de Lessar se acercaba cada vez más al suyo.

"Es suficiente" – Birdway tomó a Lessar del cuello de su chaqueta y la empujo hacia un lado apartándola de Kamijou.

"¿Por qué te pones así? Oh ya veo, ya veo" –Lessar le dirige una mirada algo traviesa a Birdway – "es algo así como 'Onii-chan es solo mío' ¿verdad?"

"¡¿D-de qué demonios estás hablando?!" – la líder de 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer', que siempre se mantiene serena, ahora actúa nerviosamente frente al comentario de Lessar.

"Oigan" – mientras las dos chicas comienzan una fuerte discusión Kamijou se ponía de pie – "¿Qué está pasando exactamente?"

"Oh" – Birdway ignoraba a Lessar y le daba una respuesta a su querido 'hermano mayor' – "Si, ya es momento de explicar la situación, para empezar, en este momento nos encontramos en el Reino Unido, tuvimos que fingir un secuestro para traerte hasta aquí"

"¡¿Fingir un secuestro?! ¡Y una mierda, esto claramente fue un secuestro de verdad!" – protestó el nivel 0.

"Cálmate chico, si no lo hubiéramos hecho te habrías negado el venir hasta Inglaterra"

El punto de Leivinia Birdway tenía sentido, dado que la razón por la cual Kamijou se encontraba en esta parte del mundo, de seguro era debido a algo relacionado con el lado de la magia.

"Por cierto, este lugar es una de las tantas bases de 'Nueva Luz'" – Lessar le acercó una fotografía a Kamijou – "¿Reconoces a esta persona?"

"Esto…" – Al tomar la fotografía, los ojos del chico desafortunado se abrieron ampliamente de la sorpresa, la persona que salía en la fotografía era la maga con la que había peleado en ese mundo trágico.

"Su nombre es Amy Anderson, pertenece a una cábala conocida como 'Amanecer de Dios'" – Birdway hizo una pausa y continuo – "Estuvo en Japón hace poco, aunque supongo que tú sabrás más al respecto sobre eso"

Si, era aquella maga la que había creado ese mundo donde Kamijou Touma nunca había existido. Kamijou había logrado derrotarla y había regresado al mundo original.

"La razón por la que tuvimos que traerte hasta aquí es porque esta cábala mágica está planeando algo" – explicaba Birdway – "Aunque todavía no sabemos que es exactamente, pero no es algo bueno, eso es seguro"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" – preguntaba Kamijou.

"Ellos trataron de eliminarte y fallaron, por lo que es más que claro que ven al 'Imagine Breaker' como una gran amenaza, por lo que será nuestra carta del triunfo"

"¡No decidas eso por tu cuenta!" – Se quejaba Kamijou – "¡Por su culpa mi inasistencia escolar va a empeorar más de lo que está!, además ¿Quién se supone que va a alimentar al pozo sin fondo de Index si yo no estoy en Ciudad Academia?"

"No te preocupes por eso" – decía Lessar – "Nosotras nos encargamos de todo antes de traerte a Inglaterra así que relájate"

Kamijou dio un largo suspiro, su vida diaria se veía interrumpida una vez más por culpa de los magos. En ese instante podía escucharse el sonido de la puerta del departamento siendo abierta.

"Oye Lessar hemos vuelto" – se escuchaba una voz femenina en inglés.

Las chicas que entraban tranquilamente al sucio departamento eran el resto de 'Nueva Luz', Floris, Lancis y Bayloupe.

Los ojos claros, de la chica que llevaba unas pequeñas alas de dragón en su espalda, conocida como Floris, se abrieron de forma exagerada al notar al chico japonés que estaba en medio de la habitación. Era el chico con el que se había encontrado en el tren a Folkestone durante el llamado 'Halloween Británico', él había usado alguna especie de poder extraño para romper sus ataduras y luego en un intento suicida, para escapar de los caballeros, se habían arrojado hacia un río cuya profundidad era menor a un metro. Finalmente fueron encontrados por unos exploradores Amakusa mientras Floris gritaba '¡Me engañaste, bastardo!'.

"¡T-tú!" – Ahora Floris está hablando en japonés y de más está decir que tiene un gran resentimiento al ver ese chico con peinado puntiagudo – "¡Maldito bastardo!"

Kamijou se percata de la mirada de odio que le dirige la chica rubia, pero parece confundido, ella lo sigue mirando fijamente.

"T-tú eres…" – Kamijou se dirige hacia la rubia – "Discúlpame pero ¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Bastardo, no me digas que te has olvidado de mí!" – exclama Floris con furia.

En ese momento, Lessar se acerca hacia Kamijou y comienza a susurrarle en el oído.

"Oh, ya lo entiendo" – dice el nivel 0, mientras Lessar aleja sus labios de su oído, y dirige su mirada hacia Floris – "Nos conocimos en la torre de Karin y ahora has vuelto como un Cyborg para buscar venganza"

"¡¿En qué demonios me parezco a Tao Pai Pai?!" – la irritación de Floris crecía exponencialmente. (Para algún despistado, Tao Pai Pai es un personaje de Dragon Ball)

Llegado a ese punto, la ira de Floris alcanzó su punto máximo. Una serie de explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir en el sucio departamento y Kamijou rápidamente escapó de allí a toda velocidad. No hay nada más aterrador que una mujer enojada y era algo que Kamijou Touma conocía muy bien.

Comenzó a correr bajo el cielo oscuro a través de las angostas calles de Londres. Si bien Kamijou ya había estado en la capital del Reino Unido con anterioridad, el paisaje no le resultaba familiar.

"Parece que ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos" – comentaba Kamijou con un tono de alivio, pero había otro problema – "Maldición, creo que estoy perdido"

Las luces de las farolas iluminan pobremente las calles, por lo que todo está bastante oscuro. No hay nadie más aparte del chico con pelo puntiagudo, por lo visto, deben ser la de la madrugada. Por más que su teléfono celular tiene una función de GPS, es inútil si no sabe a donde ir, sobretodo estando en el extranjero, por lo que Kamijou Touma estaba completamente perdido y sin rumbo alguno.

"Oye" – de repente, una extraña voz irrumpe en el silencio de la noche.

"¿Huh?" – Kamijou gira su cabeza hacia donde proviene la voz. Al principio no logró percatarse de ello, pero había alguien más allí.

En la entrada de un callejón hay una persona arrodillada en el frio suelo, pero Kamijou no puede decir si es hombre o mujer, dado que su figura completa, incluyendo el rostro, está cubierta por un manto oscuro tan negro como la noche.

"Oye, tú" – volvió a llamar la extraña persona – "Pareces una buena persona, me gustaría pedirte algo"

En ese instante un sudor frio corre por la espalda de Kamijou, sus ojos ya se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que ahora es capaz de verlo; aquella persona está sosteniendo lo que parece ser un tantō (espada corta tradicional japonesa utilizada por los samuráis en el Japón feudal, es similar a una daga o un cuchillo).

"necesito que me ayudes con mi suicidio" – es la extraña petición de esa persona – "¿Podrías ayudarme con mi Seppuku, por favor?"

La forma tan calmada en que menciona la palabra 'suicidio' hace temblar a Kamijou, y si bien él es japonés, es la primera vez que ve a alguien intentando cometer Seppuku, esto definitivamente es una locura ¿Por qué siempre tenía que encontrarse con sujetos tan extraños? Se preguntaba.

/

La 'City de Londres' es el corazón financiero del Reino Unido y uno de los distritos financieros más importantes de toda Europa, ocupando un área de 2,6 Km cuadrados. La población residencial de esta área no supera los 9.000 habitantes, pero la cantidad de personas que trabajan allí es mayor a los 300.000, esto se debe a la enorme cantidad de edificios de oficina; también se han construido una gran cantidad de hoteles y galerías comerciales.

En el 30 St Mary Axe de la 'city' se ubica un edificio conocido popularmente como 'el pepinillo' debido a su peculiar forma. Sus 180 metros de altura lo sitúan como el segundo edificio más alto de la 'City de Londres' y el sexto más alto del área metropolitana de Londres.

"¿tienes todo lo necesario?"

"Si, debemos darnos prisa"

Dentro de este emblemático rascacielos, dos hombres sospechosos se mueven sigilosamente. La razón por la cual se colaron en 'el pepinillo' es desconocida pero no puede ser nada bueno.

Una vez terminado lo que fueron a hacer, salieron del edificio y se alejaron a toda velocidad de allí. Una vez que confirmaron que estaban a una distancia segura, uno de esos hombres sacó un extraño artefacto.

"Bien, ya estamos listos"

"Si, hagámoslo"

Luego de una breve confirmación, activaron el mecanismo de ese extraño artefacto….pero nada ocurrió.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" – Preguntaba alarmado uno de esos hombres – "¡¿Por qué no explotó el edificio?!"

"N-no lo sé" – su compañero también mostraba señales de nerviosismo – "se supone que colocamos todas las bombas mágicas, ¡¿Por qué demonios falló el plan?!"

"Es porque su plan era demasiado simple" – una tercera figura aparece en la madrugada londinense. Tiene el pelo negro erizado y viste una camisa blanca de gran tamaño con una cruz roja inclinada, pantalones muy largos y los cordones de sus zapatos alcanzan fácilmente el metro de largo. Lleva una flamberge apoyada en su hombro derecho.

"¡Amakusa!"

Los dos hombres se giran bruscamente para atacar a su enemigo, pero en el instante que lo hacen son golpeados desde atrás y caen inconscientes. Los causantes eran otros dos miembros de la secta Amakusa

"Buen trabajo" – exclama el hombre conocido como Tatemiya Saiji.

"Sumo Pontífice sust…quiero decir, Tatemiya-san" – decía uno de los miembros femeninos de la Amakusa llamada Tsushima – "Según Itsuwa, parece que el equipo encargado de destruir las bombas mágicas no tuvo inconvenientes, aunque por lo que sé, fue ella quien hizo todo el trabajo"

"Si, ha estado muy alocada últimamente" – Tatemiya se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras reflexionaba – "Desde que le dijimos que ese chico está en Londres se le han subido un poco los humos a la cabeza"

En ese momento, los miembros de la Amakusa presentes en la escena recuerdan el momento en que Itsuwa se enteró sobre la noticia de ese chico, su cara se volvió colorada mientras gritaba '¡Te-tengo que esforzarme al máximo!'

/

"P-perdona, pero no estoy seguro de saber que es lo que está ocurriendo" – Kamijou Touma tenía la tarea de ser ayudante en un suicidio. Sus manos temblorosas sudaban intensamente mientras sostenía una Katana – "quizás deberías pensártelo mejor, no es bueno cometer Seppuku, de seguro tendrás muchos problemas como para llegar a tal extremo, pero anímate"

"¿Qué puedes saber tú acerca de mí? Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi sufrimiento"

"Entonces dímelo" – Kamijou hablaba con mucha seriedad – "yo prometo ayudarte"

"¿En serio? ¿Tú me salvaras?" – el tono de voz de esta persona misteriosa era muy apagado.

"Si, definitivamente lo haré, es por eso que necesito que me digas porque estás haciendo esto" – propuso Kamijou.

"Bien, yo soy un Shinigami"

"¿Huh?" – El chico de pelo puntiagudo se siente más confundido que antes – "¿Qué quieres decir con que eres un Shinigami?"

"He tomado demasiadas vidas" – Ignorando la pregunta de Kamijou, el 'Shinigami' siguió con su relato – "Es por eso que debo poner fin a mi propia vida"

"P-pero ese es tu trabajo ¿No? No creo que nadie pueda culparte por ello" – trata de argumentar Kamijou, él no cree que esa persona que está en frente suyo sea un Shinigami de verdad, pero tratara de convencerla de no seguir adelante con su suicidio – "Además estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas podrías lograr aprender a hacer el BAN KAI"

"De todas formas, debo hacerme responsable por todas las vidas que he tomado con estas manos, así que ayúdame" – Sin esperar respuesta por parte del chico con pelo de erizo, el 'Shinigami' tomó su tantō y lo clavó con fuerza en su vientre – "¡AAAHHHH! P-por favor, date prisa y déjame morir en paz"

"…" – Kamijou está totalmente congelado ante tal grotesca escena, todas sus extremidades tiemblan nerviosamente.

"¡Date prisa! se me están saliendo las tripas" – al ver que Kamijou sigue sin reaccionar, el 'Shinigami' sigue con su protesta – "¡Hey de verdad duele mucho! ¡Date prisa, por favor!"

"C-Cállate" – Finalmente Kamijou comienza a moverse y alza la Katana, pero todavía se siente muy nervioso – "Tómalo como el dolor de todas las vidas que tomaste en el pasado" – (es una frase que dice Goku en la pelea con Freezer) – "¡Y esto es por Krillin!"

Kamijou balancea la espada debido a la gran cantidad de sudor, sus manos están muy resbalosas, por lo que la katana de desliza y se incrusta en la pared de un edificio de piedra cercano.

"¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! Ya estoy llegando a mi límite, dueleeee" – El 'Shinigami' comienza a toser sangre – "¡Rápido, mátame!"

Kamijou intenta desesperadamente retirar la Katana de la pared del edificio. Luego de forcejear unos minutos finalmente lo logra pero….El 'Shinigami' se desploma en el suelo y deja de moverse. Al ver la escena, Kamijou traga saliva.

Se acerca al cadáver del 'Shinigami' y deja caer la espada a su lado. En su rostro solo puede verse el terror.

"N-no me digas que ya murió, esto es malo, ¡que desgraciaaaaaaaaa!" – Kamijou ya no sabe que hacer – "Esto se parece a una escena de una película de terror"

"Finalmente te encuentro, chico" – una voz familiar para Kamijou, se hace presente en la escena – "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"¡¿Birdway?!" – Kamijou, que está de espaldas al cadáver, se alegra de ver al líder de la luz del sol del color del amanecer – "Gracias al cielo que estás aquí"

La pequeña maga ve el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y automáticamente sus ojos se posan en Kamijou.

"N-no es lo que crees" – Kamijou trata de defenderse – "Ese Shinigami estaba tratando de cometer Seppuku y me pidió ayuda"

"¿Shinigami?" – Birdway parece escéptica ante la declaración de Kamijou – "Realmente, solo eres alguien que da problemas"

"Como sea, haz algo al respecto por favor" – imploraba Kamijou – "¿No puedes hacer algo con esa magia tuya?"

"Es inútil si ya está muerto" – exclama Birdway – "En fin, deberás hacerte responsa…"

En ese momento, Leivinia Birdway parece sorprendida, el supuesto 'cadáver' comienza a ponerse de pie y toma la katana que está a su lado.

"¡Cuidado!" – grita Birdway pero Kamijou no logra reaccionar a tiempo.

La espada del 'Shinigami' atraviesa el costado derecho de Kamijou, una mancha de color rojo se forma alrededor de la herida. El 'Shinigami' retira la espada y el chico con peinado puntiagudo cae al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios?" – Kamijou no pierde el conocimiento pero le está costando mucho trabajo respirar, su visión empieza a sentirse borrosa por lo que apenas puede ver a la misteriosa persona que ya no lleva su capucha, se trata de una mujer con el cabello corto de color negro y ojos marrones, parece ser de la misma edad que Kamijou. Su rostro se mantiene totalmente inexpresivo sin siquiera dar señal de alguna emoción – "¿C-cómo?"

"Ya te lo dicho" – su tono de voz sigue totalmente apagado – "Soy un Shinigami, voy a tomar tu alma, Kamijou Touma"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿que les ha parecido el comienzo de esta segunda parte? un poco de humor al mejor estilo Gintama y la posibilidad de grandes peleas. La mala suerte de Touma nunca termina, ahora se encuentra en Londres metido en nuevo problema ¿quien será la misteriosa shinigami? habra que esperar un poco más para averiguarlo.<strong>

**Lo bueno de esta segunda parte es que incluyo otros personajes que no he usado tanto en mis anteriores trabajos, como Lessar o Birdway, y proximamente tendremos la participacion de Itsuwa y de Kanzaki Nee-chin.**

**Por cierto, yo no suelo responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior en el siguiente capítulo, espero que no les moleste, es simplemente que no acostumbro hacerlo, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia o quieren simplemente conversar, pueden enviar un inbox o pueden buscarme en el grupo de facebook de discusión de To Aru de KikusLirus**

**en fin, eso es todo por el momento, como siempre, los invito a dejar sus comentarios y a leer mis otros fanfics, con eso me despido. ****EL PSY CONGROO **


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todo el mundo, ha pasado un tiempo, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sin más preambulos disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: El arcano sin nombre 'Death XIII'<strong>

Kamijou Touma estaba tirado en una fría calle en la ciudad de Londres, tenía una herida profunda en el costado derecho de su cuerpo y la sangre de color rojo salía a borbotones. Leivinia Birdway estaba sorprendida al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

Una chica joven, de aproximadamente la misma edad que Kamijou, está sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada mientras su rostro no muestra emoción alguna, por su apariencia parece ser japonesa, su corto cabello negro era adornado con lo que parecía ser un viejo broche desgastado de color plateado.

"Maldita" – exclama la líder de 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer' – "No creas que saldrás ilesa de aquí"

Si bien Birdway muestra su tranquilidad habitual, por dentro se siente extremadamente preocupada por ese chico, si no se apresura morirá pronto por la pérdida de sangre.

"…" – la 'Shinigami' sigue sin mostrar emoción alguna, mientras agita su espada de estilo japonés para quitarle la sangre de ese chico. Está ignorando completamente a la maga, cuyo poder es similar al de un santo, en frente de ella.

"¿estás escuchando? No creas que seré buena contigo" – Birdway saca su arma simbólica, algo que parece ser una varita de madera y se prepara para su ataque pero…

"E-espera, Birdway" – ese chico que apenas puede respirar, está reuniendo toda la fuerza que le queda en sus piernas para poder ponerse de pie – "Esta…es mi pelea"

"¡¿de qué estás hablando idiota?!" – Grita Birdway – "Apenas puedes ponerte, tenemos que tratar tus heridas inmediatamente, no hagas ninguna locura"

Kamijou, que ahora se encuentra de pie, le da la espalda a Birdway y clava su mirada en la 'Shinigami' mientras trata de forzar una sonrisa.

"¿Qué fue todo…eso de antes?" – preguntaba Kamijou mientras sostiene la herida con su mano izquierda.

"Solo una actuación, la herida en mi estómago era falsa" – la hermosa 'Shinigami' finalmente abre sus labios, no hay registro de emoción alguna en su voz – "Necesitaba llamar tu atención de alguna manera, es irónico ¿no crees? Como Shinigami, ni siquiera cumplo los requisitos para morir" – Si bien no había cambios en la tonalidad de su voz, Kamijou sintió algo, no estaba seguro que era, pero había algo extraño en su voz – "De todas formas eres una amenaza para nuestra cábala 'Amanecer de Dios', es por eso que debo eliminarte, con Kamijou Touma fuera del camino, la destrucción del Reino Unido estará más cerca"

"(Así que, el objetivo de esa cábala era destruir el Reino Unido, menuda panda de idiotas)" – pensaba quien es la líder de una de las cábalas mágicas más grandes de todo el mundo. Pero había algo que inquietaba a Birdway ¿Por qué querían eliminar a Kamijou Touma? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que su objetivo era un simple estudiante de un país del lejano oriente? Leivinia Birdway no podía evitar preocuparse por su preciado 'Hermano mayor'.

"De….de todas formas, no voy a permitirme morir aquí, todavía hay….muchas cosas que….debo hacer" – Kamijou apenas podía mantenerse en pie y tenía dificultades para respirar pero no había ni una pizca de duda en lo que tenía que hacer. Había llegado el momento de apretar su puño derecho una vez más.

Kamijou cargó hacia la 'Shinigami', ella solo se limitó a dar un paso al costado y esquivar el golpe de ese chico agonizante. Gotas de sangre salían de la herida de Kamijou manchando la sucia calle.

"¿No entiendes que haciendo esto solo es perjudicial para ti?" – Decía la 'Shinigami' con calma – "Deberías quedarte quieto, prometo matarte sin dolor alguno"

"No….me jodas…lamento decirte….que no tengo la más mínima intención de morir aquí" – A Kamijou cada vez le costaba más hablar – "Además no…..pienso dejar….que ustedes,malditos magos, hagan….lo que quieran"

"Lo entiendo, si esa es tu respuesta entonces no voy a contenerme" – la 'Shinigami' sacó algo parecido a una carta de la manga de su ropa.

El dibujo de la carta es de un esqueleto humano sobre un campo, y a sus pies, se pueden observar restos humanos de distintos géneros y posiciones sociales. La 'Shinigami' colocó la carta sobre la hoja de su espada mientras recitaba '_Pulvis sumus et pulvis reverterimur_' (Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos) y entonces algo increíble ocurrió. El metal de la espada parecía volverse líquido mientras absorbía la carta, una luz cegadora comenzó a iluminar la oscura noche londinense y la espada comenzaba a mutar hasta tomar la forma de una guadaña. Una especie de aura oscura parece emana de ella.

"No hay mejor arma para un Shinigami ¿verdad?"

En ese instante la 'Shinigami' levanta los pies del suelo y corre hacia la posición de Kamijou. Mueve su guadaña de forma horizontal, va a cortarlo por la mitad, pero, a pesar de sus heridas, Kamijou mueve su cuerpo hacia abajo y rueda por el suelo, la filosa hoja de la guadaña solo alcanzó a cortar algunos de sus cabellos, y termina rebanando limpiamente una de las farolas de la calle.

La herida en el costado derecho de su cuerpo parece estar gritando, pero hay algo que se lleva toda la atención de Kamijou. La parte superior de la farola, que fue cortada, comienza a pudrirse hasta finalmente convertirse en polvo y desparecer. Kamijou no puede verlo, pero sus cabellos que fueron cortados sufren el mismo destino que el alumbrado público.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" – Kamijou se ve muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de presenciar.

"Ese es el poder de 'Death XIII'" – quien está hablando es Leivinia Birdway, quien tiene un gran conocimiento acerca de los tipos de magia de las cábalas de estilo dorado – "La carta del Tarot que representa a la muerte. Chico, si esa cosa te hace siquiera un rasguño acabarás muerto"

"Si" – dice la 'Shinigami' – "La carta de la muerte es la número 13 del tarot, como en el mundo occidental, este número está asociado con la mala suerte, muchas veces se omite el nombre o el número, es por eso que se la conoce como 'El arcano sin nombre'"

En otras palabras, Kamijou estaba realmente en un apuro, el menor corte de la guadaña podría matarlo, bloquear los ataques con su mano derecha no era una opción, por más que pudiera negar el componente sobrenatural, la afilada hoja de la guadaña acabaría por rebanar su brazo como si fuera mantequilla caliente. Y por si no fuera poco, la herida en su costado derecho parecía estar abriéndose más y más. Sin dudas era una situación de 'Jaque Mate' pero Kamijou Touma no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

"Será mejor que me dejos esto a mi" – decía Birdway en dirección a Kamijou – "Tú no puedes pelear, no eres rival para la carta número 13, la carta de la mala suerte"

"Como si eso me importara ¿mala suerte, dices?" – Kamijou comienza a ponerse lentamente de pie – "No me hagas reír, no hay nadie que conozca mejor la mala suerte que yo. Mantente atrás Birdway, si llegas a intervenir, nunca te lo perdonaré, esto es entre esa Shinigami y Kamijou Touma"

Él siente que nadie puede intervenir en esta pelea, hay algo que solo Kamijou Touma puede hacer, es por eso que no dejara que Birdway lo ayude. Todavía hay algo que le molesta aunque no puede saber con exactitud que es, pero definitivamente algo no está bien.

Birdway quiere decir algo, pero sus labios no pueden moverse, es debido a las palabras de ese chico, 'nunca te lo perdonaré', esas palabras retumban fuertemente en su cabeza y le impiden moverse para ir a ayudar a ese cabeza hueca, que a pesar de sus heridas, sigue insistiendo en pelear sin importar que.

Ignorando la discusión entre Kamijou y Birdway, la 'Shinigami' levanta su guadaña y comienza con un nuevo ataque. Los movimientos del nivel 0 son muy torpes debido al estado en que se encuentra, pero aun así se las arregla para apenas esquivar. La mancha roja en su camisa blanca comienza a hacerse más grande, debe apresurarse o no resistirá hasta el final de la pelea.

La 'Shinigami' mueve sus pies y golpea las piernas de Kamijou tirándolo al suelo, trata de levantarse pero algo impacta en su herida lo que provoca que suelte un grito lleno de dolor y agonía.

Kamijou se encuentra tirado en la sucia calle mientras el pie de la 'Shinigami' presiona sobre su herida y prepara su guadaña para cortarle su cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" – Antes de dar el golpe final, la 'Shinigami' hace una pregunta – "¿Por qué te aferras tanto a tu vida?" – No hay cambios en su voz, sigue tan apagada como siempre – "al posponer tu muerte solo estás consiguiendo sufrir más, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu razón para vivir?"

"…" – Kamijou se está esforzando para poder respirar, no aguantará mucho más, pero ahora lo entiende, acaba de descubrir que era eso que le molestaba – "¿Q-qué hay de….ti?"

"¿eh?" – la 'Shinigami' se sorprende ante la pregunta de ese chico que está en sus momentos finales y sigue aferrándose a su vida.

"¿Por qué es…qué tu quieres….morir?" – logra preguntar Kamijou; ahora lo entiende, aquello que sintió en la voz de esta 'Shinigami' era tristeza.

"Yo no puedo morir" – dice la 'Shinigami' pero ahora su voz ya no se siente tan apagada y sin emociones como antes, ella no lo entiende, pero siente algo especial en ese chico – "Si pudiera morir entonces todo sería más fácil, los Shinigamis no podemos morir, no importa cuanto lo deseemos, solo podemos ver como los demás se mueren sin poder hacer nada"

"No…me…jodas, ¿Un Shinigami? No veo a ninguno, solo veo a….una idiota"

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"He dicho que…no veo a ningún….Shinigami, solo veo….a una chica que está pidiendo que la salven, aunque tus….ojos no derramen….lágrimas, puedo….escuchar el llanto….de tu corazón. Solo eres….una idiota que no sabe…..como pedir….ayuda"

La 'Shinigami' alza su guadaña, y se prepara para asestar el golpe final. En ese momento Birdway decide intervenir, a este paso, ese chico morirá; no importa si la odiara por el resto de su vida, ella no va a permitir que le arrebaten a alguien que es muy importante para ella, será feliz si al menos puede salvarle la vida, además considera que esto es su culpa, si nunca lo hubiera arrastrado hasta Londres, esto nunca hubiera pasado, es por eso que hará lo que fuera para evitar que muera, no importa si eso conlleva a ganarse su odio para siempre.

Pero Kamijou aún no se ha rendido. Al ver como la afilada punta de la guadaña busca su garganta, él levanta eso que lo hace tan especial, eso que lo hace único, su mano derecha. La guadaña atraviesa su mano y no logra alcanzar su garganta, una gran cantidad de sangre sale de la herida, pero Kamijou, lejos de gritar por el dolor, reúne la poca fuerza que le queda en los dedos de su mano derecha y aprieta fuertemente la guadaña.

La 'Shinigami' se ve muy sorprendida, por más que lo intente, no puede mover su guadaña ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene ese chico? Además ¿Cómo es que todavía sigue luchando a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas y de la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió? ¿Es que acaso es un monstruo?

"¿sabes una….cosa?" – La visión de Kamijou se siente más y más borrosa, es cuestión de minutos hasta que pierda la consciencia y muera, es por eso que debe apresurarse – "Yo tampoco….puedo morir"

"¿Q-qué es lo que estás diciendo?" – la 'Shinigami', no, esa chica, se ve sorprendida ante la declaración de ese chico.

"Una vez…alguien dijo que mi incapacidad de morir cuando debería puede ser la mayor desgracia…..de toda la mala suerte a la que he estado expuesto constantemente" – Kamijou recordaba las palabras de Othinus en ese mundo perfecto que casi lo lleva al suicidio – "Además, no es como si….pudiera morir tan tranquilamente mientras….hay alguien en frente mío que está implorando que….la salven"

"¡No hables como si me entendieras!" – Es la respuesta de esa chica a las palabras de Kamijou – "¿Por qué puedes decir esas palabras? Vas a morir ahora ¿no lo entiendes? ¡¿Cómo es que eres capaz de sonreírle a la persona que va a asesinarte?!"

"Eso es…porque…tu intención…..nunca fue matarme desde el principio" – Los ojos de la chica se abren ampliamente, Birdway también se ve sorprendida pero ambas no dicen nada – "Con ese poder que tienes….pudiste matarme fácilmente, incluso cuando….me atravesaste con tu espada, fallaste mis puntos vitales aposta….¿no es cierto? Menudo fracaso de….Shinigami que eres….si no puedes matar a un simple estudiante de preparatoria" – la sonrisa no abandona el rostro de ese chico.

La fuerza vital de Kamijou está dejando su cuerpo como si hubiera un enorme agujero en un tanque de gasolina de un automóvil, pero con la poca fuerza que aún le queda en su mano derecha, la hoja de la guadaña es rota en pedazos.

La 'Shinigami' pierde su arma, ahora lo único que tiene es una espada partida a la mitad y una carta del tarot. Debido a la perdida masiva de sangre, Kamijou pierde el conocimiento. Fácilmente podría acabar con la vida de ese chico que apenas puede respirar, pero ella no puede…..o mejor dicho, ella no quiere hacerlo. Siente que no ganaría nada con ello. Su cuerpo se desploma y cae de rodillas junto al pacifico rostro de ese chico.

La tranquilidad de la escena es interrumpida por una serie de molestos y ruidosos aplausos. Inmediatamente los rostros de Birdway y la 'Shinigami' se giraron hacia esa dirección.

"Eso fue conmovedor" – exclamaba un hombre vestido de traje, tenía una abundante barba cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás – "Hacia tiempo que no veía una escena tan maravillosa ¿Cierto, Natsuki?"

"¿Lord…Collins?" – la 'Shinigami', cuyo nombre aparentemente era Natsuki, se pone de pie y se dirige hacia donde está ese hombre que salió de la nada.

"Buen trabajo, es mejor que nos vayamos pronto de aquí"

"¡Espera!" – Gritó Leivinia Birdway, que si bien en el exterior lucia calmada, por dentro estaba totalmente furiosa, por ningún motivo iba a permitir que esas personas escaparan como si nada – "No irán a ninguna parte"

"¿de verdad crees que deberías centrar tu atención en nosotros?" – Decía el hombre llamado Collins, dándole la espalda a la líder de 'la luz del sol del color del amanecer' – "Si ese chico no recibe atención pronto se acabará muriendo, aunque nuestra cábala y yo no tendríamos problemas con eso"

"…" – Birdway quería atacar, ella estaba segura que iba a aplastar a esos idiotas del 'Amanecer de Dios', pero la prioridad debía ser Kamijou Touma, no había duda de ello.

"Oh si" – decía Collins mientras se marchaba lentamente – "Como recompensa por el gran espectáculo que me han brindado, te diré algo que será de tu interés, Leivinia Birdway, líder de la luz del sol del color del amanecer" – el hombre hizo una pausa y continuo – "Dentro de tres días, estaremos lanzando un hechizo que borrará del mapa a las islas británicas, y para ello, mi querida Natsuki será el sacrificio necesario para activarlo, asegúrate de decírselo a ese chico, seguramente se pondrá muy contento por ella, ahora que finalmente podrá conseguir lo que tanto a anhelado, su propia muerte, HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sin más palabras, Collins despareció de la vista de Leivinia Birdway, Natsuki se tomó un segundo tan solo para dirigirle una última mirada a ese chico y también desapareció, ambos magos se perdieron en el silencio de la noche, aunque el sol se estaba asomando, todavía predominaba la oscuridad.

Birdway corrió hacia donde estaba tirado ese idiota con peinado puntiagudo, a quien consideraba su 'Hermano mayor', que se veía tan pálido como la nieve debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido, sacó un pañuelo y lo presionó contra sus heridas, eso era lo único que podía hacer; tenía una gran variedad de hechizos curativos que podría utilizar pero serian inútiles en ese chico, cuya mano derecha anula todo tipo de magia sin distinción, no importa si es bueno o malo.

Birdway solo podía usar sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas para cubrir las heridas del chico con un pequeño pañuelo. Mientras lo hacia una pequeña lagrima aterrizó en el rostro de Kamijou Touma.

Faltan solo tres días para la destrucción del Reino Unido.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con eso concluye la pelea entre nuestro Kami-yan y la Shinigami, no fue una gran pelea repleta de acción, dado que Kamijou se encuentra herido, es una pelea verbal más que nada ¿en que condicion se encontrará Touma? ¿que pasara de aqui en adelante? bueno, pronto tendremos las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, por cierto, es muy evidente que Birdway quiere mucho a su "Onii-chan"<strong>

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo capítulo conoceremos la historia de esta extraña Shinigami, Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
